A Noble Heart
by LillyPie25
Summary: Adeline Park is full of mystery and secrets, when the woman appears from the land of the living the world of one man is turned on its side. Will the Kuchiki clan leader allow his affections to once again affect his pride?
1. Chapter 1

Writers note: This story contains sex which I have bolded for you. If you wish to skip it, then skip the bolded part. Hope you enjoy!

"Byakuya?"

Adeline gasped as she pulled open the heavy door. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki was sitting behind his desk, visibly annoyed at her intrusion. He furrowed his dark brow at the sound of his name, narrowing his eyes at her. _Why does she insist on addressing me so informally._

"Im...I'm so sorry Byakuya...ehh..I mean Captain Kuchiki." She said bowing deeply, her damp hair falling over her shoulders. Byakuya noticed the drops dripping from her hair and took in her appearance. She was soaked, leaving wet spots all over his office floor. Her wet uniform, he noticed clung to her body accenting her beautiful curves.

"Why have you come here?" He asked. His voice was filled with such authority she had to clench her thighs, how could his voice hold so much power over her body? She blushed hoping he hadn't noticed the way she responded.

"Uh.. well.." She started, coming fully into his office and shutting the door behind her. "I was out walking when it started to pour. I got a little lost and this was the first building I came across so I came here to wait for the rain to stop. I've been sitting just outside the door."

Byakuya tilted his head forward, allowing her a curt nod, but his gaze didn't lower. He kept staring into her hazel eyes. They had often reminded him of something but he couldn't quite place it. The flush of her cheeks reminded him of such pleasurable activities he'd given up long ago. It had been entirely too long since he had shard the company of a woman.

Normally Byakuya was able to keep his composure and push away such thoughts, but not around Adeline. She made it so much more difficult, the delicate curves of her body calling out to him, begging to be touched. Byakuya allowed his eyes to close briefly as the memory of his late wife returned, once again filling him with an anguished sense of shame. _Is it not normal to be a man and have these urges?_

Byakuya stood from his desk and walked over to her, handing her a spare shihakusho he kept for emergencies.

"Here." He said handing it to her. "You must be cold."

"Oh, Thank you Byakuya. I mean. Captain Kuchiki." She managed a weak smiled.

Byakuya turned around slowly waking back to his desk allowing her some privacy as she stripped off her wet cloths.

Adeline pulled off her clothes, and wrapped herself in his kosode. His frame was so much so larger than hers that she was practically engulfed in it. She folded it around her waist, using her wet obi to tie it closed and rolled up the long sleeves. Hiking up the ends so it didn't drag on the floor, Adeline walked over quietly placing her small had on his back, indicating that she had finished changing.

Byakuya was surprised when she touched him. He had not expected to feel electrified at her gentle touch. He sat behind his desk forcing himself to return to his work.

"Why did you come barging into my office?"

"Oh. Well.." she said as she perched herself at the edge of his desk. Adeline raised her hand to her hair attempting to tame the damp mess. "I thought I had lost a hair ribbon in here the other day when I came in. I figured I might as well look for it. I didn't expect you to be here this late..."

Byakuya reached his hand into his inner pocket and pulled out a long golden ribbon. He wrapped it around his slim fingers, under the desk away from her sight. While listening to her soft voice Byakuya recalled the other day when she had come into his office. She needed him to sign some documents from the head captain.

When she first walked in the light from the window had caught the ribbon just right, the reflection making it appear to glow brilliantly. When she'd presented him with the documents she had taken the liberty of standing behind him, waiting for him to sign. As Adeline waited she had begun playing with her hair, taking it down and running her fingers through the glossy platinum strands, a surprising distraction to his normally focused attention.

When Adeline noticed that he hadn't moved to sign anything she had leaned down close to point out which papers needed his signatures, which had only distracted him further. The shimmering strands of her hair falling across her shoulder filling him with the scent of sweet berries had tempted him, so much so that he questioned on whether her lips would taste just as sweet as her scent.

Byakuya had forced himself to sign the documents allowing her to claim them from the table top. It wasn't until she left the room that he breathed a sigh of relief. He'd stood to his feet and looked out the window trying desperately to regain his composure when he'd noticed the gold ribbon on his floor. Byakuya had planned to return it but, he hadn't been able to bring himself to part with it. Instead he'd been harboring the keepsake in the pocked of his shihakusho allowing himself to wrap his fingers around it on occasions.

"Captain Kuchiki?"

Byakuya stilled as his thoughts were disrupted, bringing him back to the present. His hand opened instinctively forcing him to let go of the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor.

"Did you hear what I said?" Adeline asked with a small smile.

He hadn't, he'd been too caught up in the memory. Byakuya turned his head a fraction of an inch inviting her to repeat what she had said with the lift of his brow.

"I asked if you wanted to be alone now. I can wait in another room if you'd like."

"Do as you wish." Byakuya replied returning to his work. He was hoping that she would chose to stay.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to just sit here with you, its just nice to not be completely alone, you know?" Adeline smiled at him.

Even her smile had a hint of sadness, Byakuya looked into her eyes and somehow, in that moment felt bonded to her, to her emptiness.

Captain Kuchiki wasn't a man of many words, but Adeline found she didn't have too big a problem communicating with him. She liked being in his company. Most of the time he just sat there, and he didn't seem to be bothered by her presence like the rest of the seireitei. Sometimes she thought she was nothing more than an annoyance to him but he had yet to comment. She took to doing most of the talking herself, telling him all about losing her husband, her shinigami powers manifesting, when she met Kisuke Urahara who trained her for five years before arranging it for her to come here. It felt good to think of the captain as kind of a friend to her in a world that had been so cold to her. She felt like one of her patients, sitting for hours talking, letting it all out.

Adeline sat in silence, staring out the window next to his desk. She reached up and grabbed her damp hair, and started twisting it together into a long braid all while watching the rain as it dropped heavily against the glass.

 _Why does she seem content to just sit in my presence as if it was calming to her._ He wondered as he watched her.

Byakuya found himself hypnotized by her beauty. Her skin appeared to glow in the moon light, contrasted by the blackness of his kosode. He watched as she twisted together the stands of her hair, her long slender fingers glided over the soft looking locks. Byakuya felt a longing, imaging what It would feel like for those hands to caress his own hair and felt his face flush instantly.

 _Hisana, what would you think of me right now?_ The weight of his loss hit him and he felt the despair of her absence yet again.

Looking over at Adeline Byakuya imagined burying his grief deep within her, sending a wave of lust so strong he almost stood from his chair but he stilled as that though occurred to him. Would Adeline even accept him? He knew she too mourned a spouse.

Forcing his eyes closed he clinched his fist tightly at his sides, he had played it out in his mind so many times. Adeline was married before so she was experienced and she wasn't likely to get attached to him like a virgin would. Perhaps she would accept him just for one night? He wanted more than anything to pick the woman he made love to after his wife. He could withstand marrying anyone the clan chose for him, if he just had this last choice.

Turning his gaze back to his work his emotions were thick and sensations overwhelmed him. He felt almost sickened by his moment of weakness. It was getting harder for him when Adeline was around and she was coming around so often now he was starting to think he should just tell her to leave.

"Adeline." Byakuya said having finally reached a decision.

Adeline turned her head to face him with a soft smile that hid her sadness a little. Truth was she loved being in his silence because his presence was comforting to her but she had loved the rare occasion when he allowed himself to speak to her even more. She liked the sound of his voice, it was strong and commanding filled with such authority and she often found her body react when he called out her name.

Byakuya paused. He wanted to tell her to leave but he couldn't bring himself to say so, instead, his haunted grey eyes stared at her, making her stare back in confusion. He watched her smile fade, as she stood understanding his intent.

"Thanks for letting me sit with you Captain. Have a good night."

Adeline walked towards the door, picking up her wet cloths from the corner. Before she could pull the door open, Byakuya stood from his chair his body tensing to use shunpo.

"Adeline!" He called her name as if it were a command.

Adeline paused about to turn and face the desk but gasped as he appeared in front of her dropping her cloths in surprise. She could not bear to be so close to him. She could feel her body reacting to his presence, her heart beating faster, her insides clenching as she felt his breath on her skin. She closed her eyes and held her breath, soaking up as much of his presence as she could, wanting to remember the way it felt to be so close to him. When she opened her eyes Byakuya had reached out his hand and she leaned into his touch, sighing as he brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. Looking into his eyes she saw sadness reflected in his steel gaze.

She gathered up her courage and reached out her own hand, placing it against his cheek, her thumb rubbing under his eye, as if to wipe away an invisible tear. She let her hand trail down his face and he turned his head slightly and grabbed it, closing his hand around her small arm stopping at his mouth. She felt a slight pucker against her skin as he placed his other hand around her waist and pulled her closer. Adeline leaned her forehead against him and let out a low whimper. The sound sent a longing through him that he hadn't felt in years, his resolve now at its breaking point as he realized she would return his affections. Byakuya leaned forward, pressing his lips against her ear as he whispered to her.

"Can you be discreet?"

Adeline allowed herself a half laugh.

"I'm a licensed therapist in the world of the living. Discretion is sort of my game."

 **"Very well."**

 **Before Adeline could speak she found herself being pressed up against his office door. His hot mouth covered her's, assaulting her with such sweet sensations. His kiss was powerful and claiming, sending a rush of heat through her body. His hands which had pinned her arms above her head had began to greedily explore her body, first her hair then sliding down the back of the neck, pulling her into his kiss.**

 **Adeline was stunned by his behavior. Byakuya pulled back and sought her gaze, silently he looked into her eyes seeking permission. Her sadness seem to be replace with arousal, her breast heaved heavily as she sucked in excited breaths her lips now swollen from his assault. Adeline stared into his eyes and was met with liquid steel so captivating that she reached out and tugged at the sash that held his shihakusho in place, exposing his lean chest. Allowing her eyes to close she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his chest then trailed more slowly up towards the side of his neck and panted softly against his ear.**

 **"Please, Byakuya."**

 **Adeline heard his soft moan as she pulled his ear into her mouth and suckled. She felt his strong hands reach down tearing at her obi, ripping it in the process. The borrowed kosode fell open, exposing her body to him. Byakuya reached his hands around her, caressing her soft skin as he reached down to grip behind her thighs lifting her towards his body pinning her against the door with his pelvis. Her skin reacted to his touch sending waves of pure ecstasy flooring through her body. Adeline wrapped her legs around his middle, moaning as her stomach fluttered with excitement. She couldn't believe how intoxicating his kiss was, rendering her incapable of rational thought.**

 **Wrapping her arms around his neck holding him closer to herself she began rocking her hips. The stimulation sent her over the edge as she succumbed to her primal urges feeling her desire soak his hakama. He moaned in her ear as she rode him softly, wanting to feel him fully.**

 **Fueled by her passion Byakuya was unable to restrain himself any further. He reached his hands down untying the cloth that bound his hakama together. Adeline used her legs to push them down the curve of his cheeks. She felt his shaft sprang forward, briefly intimidated by his length before he spread her, pushing himself in making her cry out in surprise as she gripped down on his shoulders. She tilted her head back, closing her eyes, a small tear slipping from the corner before she could stop herself.**

 **Byakuya stilled, surprised by her tightness, worried he would hurt her. She brought her head down on his shoulder and panted heavily in his ear encouraging him as she brought her hips up slowly while he thrusted inside her. He grunted while straining against the desire to pound her harder as she cried out his name, her sultry voice filled with such passion.**

 **Using her hands she pushed back on his chest, leaning against the wall changing the angle of his thrust. She rode him stretching herself, preparing to take more of him in her. Gyrating her hips using his pelvis to stimulate herself she cried out to him. When their eyes locked she saw the raw pleasure riddled along his stoic face, his brow furrowed looking almost pained. Adeline ran her hands along his shoulders, pulling his open shihakusho down his arms before reaching her arms around him again to whisper in his ear.**

 **"Please, don't hold back anymore!"**

 **Byakuya was charged at her words. Letting his clothing fall off his arms he gripped his hands together under her and walked her back over to his desk, still inside her as she teased him squeezing her muscles around his shaft and whispering into his ear. He placed her gently on the desk and brought his mouth down to taste her again as she placed his hands on her swollen breast.**

 **Breaking their kiss he stared into her eyes enjoying her expression as he rubbed her. Adeline twitched around him as he tugged and pulled at her sensitive nipples. He could feel her drenching his shaft and began to tease her more. Her body responded to his touch beautifully and he came apart as she dug her hands into his hair bringing his mouth down to taste her beautiful nipples.**

 **She clutched him to herself as he sucked on her hard nipples his hands gripping her breast so hard they turned red. He teased her switching from using his hands and teeth driven mad with lust for her as she moaned. Adeline fought to catch her breath as her body trembled with pleasure so intense she thought she would fall apart.**

 **Byakuya laid her down gently before standing up and thrusting again, this time more forcefully now that she had been stretched. Adeline matched his pace bringing her hips up gripping the edge of his desk before she brought her hands down to rub at her swollen clitoris. White hot pleasure soared though her body as he trusted in and out of her. Byakuya looked on in wonderment as she stared into his grey eyes, his passion inflamed by her actions. She arched her back begging him for more desperate to feel him let go. She wanted to take care of him.**

 **He gripped her by her thighs, using them for leverage as he allowed himself to finally let go, giving her what she wanted and sating his lust.**

 **His thrust came hard and deep, jarring her body forward. He watched with satisfaction as her luscious breast bounced with each hard angled thrust. Her passion filled cries echoed around the room and he grunted as he felt her tighten around him, ready for his release. He kept his relentless pace, pounding into her while the desk moved under her. She gasped and groaned as each thrust of his hips sent shockwaves of ecstasy coursing through her body.**

 **"Yes! Yes!" She cried out as she sat up placing her wight on one arm as the other wrapped around his neck for leverage. "Don't stop!"**

 **He gripped her hips roughly as he thrusted into her mindlessly, his hips slamming into her like a piston as her cries of absolute rapture filled his ears. Byakuya's eyes rolled as he felt her core clinch against him telling him she was seeking to come, he wanted to feel her milk his shaft.**

 **Leaning his body down, he kept his pace as he reached down to grab her hair, wrapping the braid around his hands and tugging slightly. Adeline cried out as he pushed her over the edge. Byakuya watched with satisfaction as her body tensed underneath him, her core clinching down on him, squeezing him even tighter with every hard thrust. Adeline yelled his name as her body soared, like an internal explosion her core erupted against his shaft, pulling him in deeper, milking his release from him.**

Adeline collapsed on the desk, unable to hold herself up any longer. Slowly, he eased himself out from inside her before walking over to sit in his chair.

He met her gaze and he saw what he had done to her, what he was able to make her feel. Adeline's beautiful hair was mess, sticking up in all directions. Her eyes were heavy and still glazed over with lust as she fought to catch her breath. Her beautiful skin was flushed pink and coated with a sheen of sweat.

Byakuya reached his hand out and stroked her face gently and she kissed his fingers in return. Closing her eyes for several minutes, Adeline tried to regain her composure. When she opened them again, she was covered up and she realized she had fallen asleep. Blinking her eyes, she looked around the room but it seemed that he had already left. Adeline slid off the desk and walked over to the window and peered out, pulling the shirt tight around her, she saw him standing under the moonlight, fully dressed looking up at the stars. He had a somber look on his face and if she had a guess, he was feeling guilty about losing control the way he did. Adeline longed to run out to him, to press her hands against his face and assure him it was okay, but, she knew better; sometimes it was alright to approach him, but this time it was best to leave him be.

Turning around she allowed her self to sit in his chair as she looked around for paper and ink. Looking down, she saw her ribbon laying on the floor and bent to pick it up. _Did he have this the whole time?_

Finally locating the paper and ink she wrote him a note;

Byakuya

Thank you for easing the loneliness if only briefly. Being with you is the only thing that keeps me here. Let's stay friends, okay.

Much love,

Adeline

Carefully, she rolled it up, tied it with her golden hair ribbon and placed it on his desk before she stood. Holding the kosode tight around her, she made her way to the door. She paused looking over at the desk, this memory; she would keep in her heart forever she thought. Adeline sighed as she stepped out into the hallway and scurried back to her room. She would have to find a way to give him his kosode back tomorrow, that is if she got up early enough.

Adeline smiled as a feeling washed over her, she would be sleeping soundly for the first time since coming to the soul society.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Adeline made it back to her room she was spent. She wanted to take a shower but couldn't muster the energy to get off her futon. Her mind was relaxed and her body sated. She had expected Byakuya's passion but was surprised by his intensity. She thought she had heard someone mention that it had been 62 years since his wife had died.

Adeline blushed to think she had been the one, in all of the seireitei, he had chosen to bed. She could still feel his hands on her and his scent still lingered on his kosode that she had not taken off. She blushed even more as her body responded to the memory and winced in pain when she felt her core clinch.

Adeline couldn't decided if it was because it had been so long or because all her previous times had been in a gigai, but she was a little more than annoyed. It had hurt like the first time all over again. She hoped Byakuya didn't think he was her first, that honor had belonged to her husband. Even though she had told him she was married before it didn't mean was listening to her. She closed her eyes hoping she wouldn't be walking funny tomorrow. Surrounded by the warmth of their encounter she was deep asleep within minutes. For the first time since arriving to the seireitei she had slept through the night.

Adeline woke with a start. She sat up looking around her small room trying to figure out what had woken her when she heard a pounding on her door.

"Wh…Whose there." She said still confused and half asleep. The sun peeked through the window, blinding her.

"It's me, let me in!"

"Kisuke?!" She asked, starting to wake up and rubbing her tired eyes.

"Yes it's me. Come on let me in." He pounded again.

"Hang on!" She cried. " I uh… I just got up. I gotta change."

"Hurry up!" He complained.

Adeline sat up and looked around frantically trying to find her clothes before she remembered that she had left them behind in Byakuya's office! She looked down panicking trying to figure out what to put on. There was no spare obi in her room to tie what she was wearing together. She looked into the back of the closet, finding the clothes she wore when she first came here, a worn out pair of blue jeans and a tank top. She put them on kicking Byakuya's kosode into the closet and hastily closing the closet door before seeing her guest.

"What are you doing here?" She said stepping out of her room before he could come in. She crossed her arms over her chest, paranoid she was wearing a neon sign and that everyone would notice what she had done. She needed to snap out of it before she ran into Captain Kuchiki.

"We have a meeting today remember? Is that what your wearing to the meeting? Where's your uniform?"

"Oh no! I forgot about the meeting. I have to take a shower first!"

"Meeting starts in 3 minutes I don't think…."

"I'll be quick!" She yelled and sprinted off before he could stop her.

He smiled as Adeline ran off.

 _Her mother would be proud to see her using Shunpo so effortlessly._

Deciding not to wait in the hall he entered her room. Kisuke noticed the closet door partially open. He walked over and tried to close it several times before looking down to see what was stopping It from closing. Picking up the black cloth, Kisuke wondered why she was wearing her street clothes. He held out the kosode, thinking it was odd she had gotten such a big one when he noticed the squad six emblem sewed on the inside. Dropping the kosode he kicked it back into the closet. He stepped back and ran out the room wishing he had never went inside.

 _There are lots of reason's for her to have something like that_ he thought to himself, sliding her door closed.

Adeline came running over just as he closed her door. Her hair wet and hanging loosely down her back.

"Let's go old man. Were gonna be late!". She joked and ran off down the opposite end of the hall.

By the time they arrived at the meeting they were already 10 minutes late. Adeline tried to open the door to the main room in the squad one head quarters quietly, but still managed to disrupt Captain Sui-Feng's report. All eyes were on her as she slowly made her way to the front of the room. She felt so out of place and embarrassed to be wearing her street clothes. She also hoped they hadn't notice her walking funny from the pain she still felt.

"Sorry for being late Head-Captain. I over slept and lost tack of time." She blushed bowing deeply. She looked up and was relieved to be meet with his welcoming smile.

"No problem!" He responded waving away her concerns. "We just started anyway. What happened to your uniform?"

"Laundry mix up." Adeline answered blushing fiercely. "Please forgive my rudeness."

"Don't worry about it. It happens."

" Thank you Head-Captain. It won't happen again."

Walking back to the end of the room where Urahara waited, she was surprised at the expression on his face. If she had a guess, she would say that he was amused. She looked at him in confusion but he just put his hands to ears indicating she should listen.

As Captain Sui-Feng continued her report, Adeline took a chance to glance around the room. The floor was made of highly polished wood. Captain-Commander Kyroaku stood at the front of the room, the other captains lined up odds on one side and evens on the other. She saw Captain Kuchiki and felt her heart skip a beat and her face heat up. She tried to wipe the guilty look off her face as she the other captains stared at her, whispering to each other.

"Thank you Captain. Our final bit of business is to discuss Miss Park over here. As most of you know, I allowed her to come here in a trial basis, as a special favor to Urahara who has helped us out so much in the past. I assure you she is full a blooded shinigami and therefore is entitled to a spot at the academy. These last 6 months she's spent with us were more like a trial so she can see how things run around here. I would like to meet with each Captain that has hosted her over these past six months, those of you who have not are free to leave."

The captains all slowly filed out of the room, leaving behind the select few captains she had spent time with. Almost all of them she noted were the Visored captains, and probably only agreed to host her as a favor to Urahara, with the exception being Captain Kuchiki who had allowed her only because his own lieutenant, Renji Abarai had taken some time off. After Captain Commander Kyoraku assured him she was excellent with paper work he had agreed to let her step in.

One by one the captains meet with Captain Commander Kyoraku and Urahara while she looked on. She was becoming bored and wondered why she was even there when Captain Yadomaru wandered over.

"Why has Urahara taken such an interest in you?" She asked bluntly.

"Im not sure." Adeline answered, taken aback. "Has he?"

Lisa narrowed her sharp green eyes.

"He's calling in favors left and right trying to get you in. Do you want so desperately to be a shinigami? What division do you want to join?" She stared intently at Adeline, trying too peer into her soul and reveal all her secrets.

Adeline backed away in response. _My secrets are my own._

"To be honest with you I haven't really thought about joining a squad. I haven't completely decided to join the Gotei 13 yet either. I haven't even decided if I want to go to the academy. Im here because Kisuke Urahara told me this is where I belong. He told me this is where my parents came from, and I thought if I came here too I might be able to find out more about them." She answered.

"I see." Lisa replied before walking away.

Adeline thought hard about what Captain Yadomaru had said to her. She looked over at Urahara. He was deep in conversation with Captain Kuchiki and the captain commander. She was starting to get mad at him when suddenly it all started to click into place.

She was furious. Of all the underhanded manipulative things he could have done this was the worse. If her suspicions were correct, he had a lot of explaining to do.

"Hey! Come on over here already." Urahara cried waving to get her attention.

She threw him a dirty look and stormed over. All the other Captains had left, save Captain Kuchiki; of course.

"Well, all the other Captains have said the same thing. You would be a huge asset to the Gotei 13 should you decide to join. I have no doubt you'll breeze right through the academy. We have a few lieutenant positions available and Captain Kuchiki here has offered you 3rd seat in his squad and an office of your own should you wish to practice your craft."

Adeline was stunned. Captain Kuchiki must have been really listening to her when she complained about missing her practice.

"That was very kind of him, Thank you Captain Kuchiki." she said as she bowed to him.

Captain Kuchiki nodded back before excusing himself and exiting the room, leaving Adeline with the traitor Urahara and the Captain Commander.

"Well I think you have what you need to make an informed decision. Try not to take too long now." He said clearly dismissing her.

"I'll do my best." Adeline bowed deeply before leaving the room.

When she finally made it outside she sprinted. She wanted to put as much space between her and the traitor as she could. The air whipped through her hair as her mind reeled with information. She ran as fast as she could. Before she knew it she was already outside the barracks, her mind made up. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"KISUKE URAHARA!"

"Yes?" Came his amused response from behind a tree.

"Tell me the truth!" She demanded. "Are you…..have you been lying to me? Are you my father?"

"Well, yes and No.." He replied. He looked at her and took a deep breath. "Why don't we discuss this inside" He replied after seeing the determined look on her face. There was no getting out of this now and he was partly relieved to finally get to tell the truth, or the particle truth.

They entered the room and sat at the small table in the corner. She poured them both tea and sat back waiting to hear his story.

"123 years ago I was outcasted from the Gotei 13, for hollowfication experiments that I did not preform. I am of course referring to the incident that happened to the visored Captains. Now even though Aizen was responsible for what initially happened to them, I was the one responsible for their current status. I ran from the soul society and hid in the human world. 30 years ago I had you."

She listen closely to his story. Most if it gelled well with what she had heard about him around the seireitei itself. She was eager to hear the rest of his story. She poured them some more tea and waited for him to continue.

"I thought everything was going to be ok," He continued. "However as an infant a unusual number of hollows were attracted to you. I worried it might have been Aizen so I hid you. I made a special gigai that would age with you as a human would and suppressed your shinigami powers. I had a quincy contact of mine find a family to hide you amongst, in the America's and far away from everything going on over here."

She got up and started pacing about the small room. It was one thing to speculate but it was quite another to hear him admit it outright. Her head was getting clouded and she felt numb.

"I just wanted you to be safe from Aizen, until we could find a way to bring him down. After we defeated Aizen I thought it would be alright to meet you. Thats when I brought you back to my home to train you properly. We wanted to tell you then who you were, but you had a happy childhood and we didn't want to ruin that. Now here we are." He finished, somewhat anticlimactically.

When he was finished she stared at him deep in thought. Urahara smiled with pride watching her as she dissected the story, asking questions and then answering them herself.

Adeline finally stopped pacing the room and collapsed on her futon completely drained. She couldn't figure if she was mad or not. She needed time to decide and knew she couldn't do that with Urahara here.

"Wait, what about my mom?" She asked sitting up.

"Well, thats more complicated. I cant tell you about her…yet. You're gonna have to trust me on this one."

Adeline didn't like that answer but knew that was the best she was going to get.

"I just need space to deal with this ok. Does anyone here know who I….that I'm your…. that we are related?" She asked.

"Only Captain Commander Kyoraku. I have not told anyone else and I'll leave that up to you to decide."

Adeline nodded at his words as she got up and walked him to the door, opening it to the empty hallway. She felt bad for the way she was treating him but she still wasn't sure how she felt about any of this.

Before he left however, she reached out and hugged him. She wanted him to at least know she wasn't mad but she didn't trust her self to speak. She was overwhelmed with emotions and felt her eyes begin to tear. She pulled away from him and turned around to hide her face. She hated to cry more than anything.

When she turned around she spotted Byakuya. His eyes were narrow and cold, his mouth set.

"Captain Kuchiki, how can I help you?" She asked trying to sound surprised. She had felt tried but oddly her energy picked up now that he had come.

"I have come to have a private word. Although I did not expect you to have male company this late." His words cut her like a steel blade. "Tell me..." He continued getting even angrier. "Do you often see men this late?"

Adeline was paralyzed with shock. She could feel her anger rising, her blood flowing and her eyes beginning to blur. She looked into his eyes, looking for the warmth they held last night but saw only emptiness.

"How could you?" She chocked out between sobs before turning around and closing her door shut on the both of them.

This day had already toyed with her emotions and this was the icing on the cake. She leaned against the door, embarrassed that Urahara of all people had been there to hear their exchange. She walked over to her closet pulling his kosode out, and sat on the floor by the door, clutching it and crying waiting for Urahara to leave before seeing him again.

On the other side of the door she heard Urahara speaking with Byakuya.

"I Know its been awhile Captain Kuchiki, but let me give you some advice. Don't insult the women you fool around with. Oh don't worry, she didn't say anything. Let's just call it instincts. Oh and one other thing. If I ever hear you talking to my daughter like that again, make no mistake I will kill you. Have a nice day now, ok." And with that Urahara left, leaving Byakuya alone in the hall.

Adeline opened the door and slid it closed quickly. She handed over his kosode not wanting to look into his eyes. She felt like she was going to cry again so she took off running as fast as she could out of the barracks. She needed an outlet for all the emotions that were assaulting her.

Not looking back she ran out into the crisp night air wondering around the seireitei with no direction in mind. The thoughts flowing through her mind should have been about the discovery of her father but she could not get over how Byakuya's words had hurt her. She didn't expect anything out of him but to hear him say that, to know that thats what he thinks of her was killing her. She was surprised at how much his opinion meant to her.

She found herself at the base of a beautiful Cherry tree. She sat under it to watch the leaves as it fell. A cool spring breeze wafted through her hair bringing with it the scent of rain. She looked up to see small drops slipping through the branches. Adeline stood up and walked out from under the shelter of the branches to stand fully in the rain. She welcomed the coldness of the drops beating down on her, begging to feel something other than the pain she was feeling.

She reached into her inner pocket and pulled out her fathers cross and wrapped it around her slim wrist. She closed her eyes and concentrated the reishi around her, commanding it to take shape. When she opened her eyes, in her hands was a quincy bow. Before her shinigami power manifested she couldn't produce a powerful bow. That was how her family had come to die. She was unable to defend them against a hollow. Now thanks to her Aomegami she was able to manipulate the reishi around her without difficulty even when she didn't have it with her. She pulled back and let the bright blue arrow's fly into the night sky. Nothing was better for clearing emotions, she thought, then letting the arrows lose. She released for hours it felt like while the rain drenched her clothes bringing a chill she felt deep in her bones. Finally when her fingers bleed from the intensity of her spiritual pressure, and the rain had long stopped she quit. It was exhausting to her trying to push back the amount of reishi waiting to be commanded and she felt relief after finally letting it out. She collapsed on her knees, sinking into the wet ground tired in her body and mind.

"Adeline?" Came a gentle voice.

She turned her head around not expecting to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Byakuya asked

"I…. well I'm…." She took a deep breath and hung her head. "Im letting off some steam." She looked defeated.

Her hair was soaked and her eyes bloodshot. A cold breeze swept through the air and she clutched her body, shivering in the coldness. She couldn't muster the energy to be mad or anything else other than tired. It shamed Byakuya to see her mood, knowing he was partly responsible for it.

"Why don't you come inside. You need to dry yourself off."

"I'm fine. I'll find some clothes I just really want to get back to my room and rest."

"Here." He said draping his kimono over her head. "I will escort you back to your barracks" He was hoping he could have a chance to make it up to her.

"I… I don't have the energy to fight ok?" She replied close to tears again. She clutched his kimono tight around her, trying to find warmth.

Byakuya looked like he wanted to say something instead, nodded his head and held out his hand to her. She hesitated before grabbing it, feeling her stomach clench at the warmth that shoot through her body at his touch and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Together they walked in silence toward the barracks. Adeline felt relief that despite what had happened and what he had said she still felt comfortable in his silence. The same however could not be said for Byakuya. He felt awkward walking along in silence when he needed to say so much. Several times he went to say something and then changed his mind saying nothing instead. He glanced her way a few times but she had a far off look in her eyes and absentmindedly played with the trim of his kimono, pulling it through her fingers.

"Oh for heavens sake." She said and stopped walking abruptly. "Just say what you need to say already. Its driving me nuts!"

Byakuya came to a stop and turned around to look at her. She didn't look too upset anymore, her eyes looked red and tired but were dried and she had a gentle expression on her face.

Byakuya wanted to tell her he was sorry. That he was unused to feeling these emotions and acted out of turn.

"I didn't know." Was all he managed to get out.

"Yeah well, I didn't either until earlier. Ive been trying to deal with all this." She replied. She took a deep breath and decided to be honest with him. "The truth is what you said hurt me, not because of what you said but because of why you said it. Is that what you really think of me?"

"No!" Byakuya looked at her. He tried to convey to her with his eyes his regret at what he had said. "Adeline I'm..."

"You don't have to say anything. You didn't know and honestly I'm not entirely sure what I would have said if I saw you with another woman. I know its silly but that's just how I feel."

She started walking again and after some time they reached the barracks. She turned to face him.

"Thanks for helping me find my way back. I had no clue where I was." She managed a weak smile, glad this day was finally over.

"My house. You managed to make your way to my house." Byakuya responded a hint of amusement in his grey eyes. He was beginning to feel relief. Perhaps she would forgive him.

Adeline let out a puff of air. How could she have ended up there out of all the places she could have wondered to. She shrugged off his now wet kimono and handed it back to him.

"At any rate, just because Ive accepted your apology doesn't mean that I'm not still mad at you…. a little." She smiled despite herself.

Byakuya wanted to smile. Instead he just nodded. He was pleased to hear that she had accepted his apology, especially considering he never properly apologized. Knowing that he didn't deserve her forgiveness, he was amazed at her compassion.

"Adeline." He said softly.

She closed her eyes, relishing in the way he breathed out her name, reminding her of the way he called out to her last night with his sultry voice.

"Yes?" She asked opening her eyes and looking into his.

"I am sorry."

"I know."

"About last night.."

"Please don't…" She interrupted shaking her head. "Just don't take it back".

Her eyes held the loneliness he became so familiar with and was mixed with fear.

"No. It cannot happen again but I do not regret what happened either."

She nodded back feeling relief.

"Thanks again for walking me back Captain." She turned to go into the barracks leaving him alone and not looking back.

Adeline showered and got ready for bed. She really needed to get a new uniform she thought as she pulled on her night shirt and climbed into her futon. Adeline closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, tossing and turning as her sleeping mind tried to sort her feeling about her new dad and what her feelings for Byakuya meant.


	3. Chapter 3

Adeline woke early the next day. She still had a lot on her mind, and she walked to the showers she shared with the rest of squad one. She tried to sort through all her emotions. Turning the water on as high as she should could stand it she stepped inside and lathered up her cloth with soap. As the warm water heated and relaxed her tired body she tried to sort her life.

 _What problem should I try to solve first?_ She wondered as she started to bathe.

Adeline thought about Byakuya and smiled. She knew she should still be mad at him for what he said but she couldn't help but feel happiness that he actually got jealous over her. But what does that even mean, and why did he say it couldn't happen again? Rinsing off she decided to play this situation by ear. At the very least, his presence was important to her. When ever she needed someone he had never turned her away and she would have hated for that to be ruined. And when she was drowning in loneliness the other night, he had called out to her, embraced her and comforted her. She blushed remembering that night...

 _No good!_ She told herself and resolved not to think of him anymore while she was taking a shower!

Adeline turned her attention to her new father. As she shampooed her long hair she tried to dissect her feelings. She did like Kisuke Urahara so that was a plus. Thanks to him she was able to achieve bankai although she had yet to activate the unusual bankai since she's been here. Kisuke taught her basic fighting techniques although they initially had trouble with her duel wield. He introduced her to his friend, Yoruichi who taught her shunpo and hakuda, stating if she kept practicing she would surpass Yoruichi herself, which was a big deal to her and Kisuke although she didn't understand why. He had also asked his other friend, Tessai to teach her kido. Thanks to Urahara she had a well rounded education. Those were all a plus, but, he had been lying to her so that was a minus. She tried to think what she would have done in his position. It was an impossible situation and she decided, as she got out of the shower and dried off she couldn't pass judgement on them in this situation. After all it couldn't have been easy giving up your child. What about her other parents? Did they even know?

She got dressed and walked down to the laundry to order herself a new uniform.

"What's the name?" Asked the curt desk clerk.

"Adeline."

"Oh I got your order right here, you're all set."

"Are you sure this is for me? I haven't ordered anything yet."

"Yes, your the only one here with that weird name." She said rolling her eyes. "It's written on this invoice."

Adeline took the package and walked back to her barracks.

Yesterday had been confusing but she definitely did not order uniforms.

When Adeline entered her small room she walked over to the closet and noticed a note lying on her bed, tied with a beautiful lilac ribbon.

 _Adeline,_

 _I sent your uniform to the laundry yesterday, I had intended to give them to you when I stopped by. I'm afraid I had to replace your obi, you owe me nothing, after all it was I who ruined the one you had._

 _Captain Byakuya Kuchiki,_

 _Captain of the 6th division_ _._

She picked up the package and opened it. Inside was her freshly washed Shihakushō. Instead of the standard white sash, a lilac one fell to the floor, it had matched the ribbon he had used to tie her letter.

She got dressed trying on the obi and loved it. She hoped he hadn't had to pay too much extra for it, knowing she couldn't pay him back for it. Looking at the ribbon Adeline decided to tie it in her hair. She loved the way it made the messy bun atop her head look. She smiled to herself, he couldn't have known, but this shade of lilac was the exact shade as the lilac wrapping around the handles of her zanpakuto.

A knock at her door brought her out of her reverie. She walked over not knowing who to expect these days. She opened it surprised to see Captain Commander Kyoraku.

"Good morning Captain-Commander. What can I do for you?"

"Ah well just a small thing. I know your due to spend the next two months with me, but Ive just had to assign lieutenant Abarai to the world of the living for a long assignment. I was hoping you could assist Captain Kuchiki instead until his lieutenant returns."

"I can do that."

"Excellent. You will need to report to his office so you better hurry. He's expecting you."

Adeline left shortly after that and headed towards Captain Kuchiki's office. She felt nervous about going back.

When Adeline arrived at the door she knocked loudly and waited.

"Enter."

She pushed open the door and walked in. Seeing him sitting behind his desk sent such strong feelings coursing through her body. Her heart was beating through her chest and she felt her skin heat up. Her breath quickened as she stood there staring at the desk, remembering how she felt when he laid her down on it...

"Adeline." Came his voice from far off.

She shook her head and looked into his eyes.

"Sorry Captain. What did you need me to do for you?"

"You can take these documents for signing. I have a few items that need to be dropped off, and I need you to get a few items for me."

"Of course Captain."

Adeline started forward to collect the documents that required signatures. As she reached for them her hand brushed his. She watched his fingers twitch and smiled to herself to know she was effecting him as much as he had effected her. He looked into her eyes, then up at her hair, his eyes smiling at the ribbon she tied it back with.

Adeline smiled back. She wanted to say thank you but knew better. Instead she turned to leave, putting all her attention to her list. She needed signatures from Captains on the other side of the seireitei. The items she need to pick up were on one end and the ones to drop off were on yet another end. She would be running around none stop for the rest of the morning and into the afternoon. For a minute Adeline had worried he had given her so much to do so that he would not have to see her. She found she didn't like that. After all she was an adult and could handle her urges! _Sort of anyways_.

It was well after lunch before Adeline finished all her work and made her way back to the office. She stepped inside looking around for Byakuya but he was no where to be seen. She came fully into the room and walked over to the desk.

Adeline looked down at it as she ran her hands over the cold, hard surface, surprised to remember it had only been a few days since she was last here. She remembered gripping the edge steadying herself while he thrusted her savagely. The memory made her face flush as the warmth spread through her body. She turned around and was startled to see a couch in the center of the room, placed in front of his desk.

 _Surely this wasn't here the other day?_

Adeline ran her hand across the surface of the couch. The material was soft and the couch itself was very cushiony. She laid down and loved it immediately. She reveled in the softness of the fabric, it had reminded her of her microfiber couch she had in her office. She closed her eyes, wishing her own bed could be this comfortable. She wanted to rest her tired body. The simple errands she had done probably wouldn't have exhausted the other shinigami but for her, constantly working to block out all the reishi that she pulls in can become overwhelming, even after 6 months of adjusting.

Adeline opened her eyes and panicked. She had fallen asleep! She slowly peeked her head over the back of the couch praying Byakuya hadn't come back yet.

"I see you there Adeline." Hesaid without looking up from his work. "Did you have a good nap?"

"I'm...I'm so sorry Captain. I haven't been sleeping well. I guess it's finally catching up with me."

"That's understandable considering what you've been going through."

Adeline was taken aback to hear him speak so gently towards her. Had their encounter warmed his icy exterior?! She rested her head on the back of the couch wanting to confide in him.

"I guess thats true. My whole life is completely different. I don't think I've been handling it very well. Guess it doesn't help that my only friend hardly ever said more than four words to me before now." _That got his attention._

Byakuya looked up from his work and studied her face, looking for a hint of a smile or an indication of a joke. When he saw none he went back to his work.

"I guess it wouldn't. And now you have a new father to deal with on top of what happened between us."

"Which was? What would you say happened? Well I mean, why did it happened?" She asked, hoping to get a feel for what he was feeling.

Byakuya looked into her beautiful hazel eyes and thought. He was attracted to her that was true, frankly any man would be.

"You are very beautiful Adeline, inside and out. Even your sadness has a rare hint of beauty to it. That night I was consumed by it."

Byakuya went back to his work.

Adeline was excited by his words. He said she was beautiful. Even though part of her feared in that moment he pitied her she was filled with a sense of pride until she remembered what he said last night.

"Why did you say it couldn't happen again?" She asked tentatively.

Byakuya looked up taken aback. He smiled despite himself. He took her statement as evidence of his prowess and felt a strong surge of desire to show her again how adept he was at making love. He felt his shaft throb in response to her question and wanted nothing more than to fill her completely, to hear her moan his name again.

He had thought about taking her as a lover, and she seemed more than willing to fill that role. However, he was not that kind of man, and she was better than that. She deserved someone who could give it all to her and he sadly was not that man.

"It's complicated." He said finally going back to his work. "It's against the law."

"I never knew that. Is it because you are a Captain or a noble?"

"I am the head of the Kuchiki clan. It is against the law to marry a commoner. I broke that law once when I married Hisana, and when I adopted Rukia. I vowed never to break a law again. Without the law only chaos ensues. Who better to set an example and follow the laws than a Captain of the 13 court guard squads and the head of the Kuchiki clan."

 _Woah, whose talking marriage here? "_ So, what were doing now is against the law?" She asked, deciding to by pass the marriage comment.

"I am simply a Captain talking to his subordinate. That is not against the law."

She felt sad when she realized how restrictive his life must be. How lonely it must be for him, not being able to connect with people for the most ridiculous reasons.

"Do you plan to stay in the seireitei?"

She still hadn't decided. She knew now no matter where she was she wouldn't fully fit in, and she told him as much.

"If you told them all who your father was, you would probably get a warmer reception. All anyone knows is your an outsider raised by Quincy's. After Aizen and then the war we had its understandable."

"But I'm not a Quincy! And I want to earn a place for myself on my own merit. I guess thats asking too much, but I am more than a name. Im sure you of all people understand that."

Byakuya nodded at her words. It was true, once upon a time he wished to be known for his skills rather than the pedigree of his name.

"Eventually you will learn to overcome that desire. We are who we are, once you realize that you wont care what your name says."

Adeline got up off the couch and walked over to the desk. She kneeled down so that she was eye level with him. He looked up at her confused at her odd behavior. When their eyes locked, she spoke with a determined expression on her face.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Byakuya didn't know how to answer. Who was he to tell her what to do?

"If I said 'Yes' would you leave?" He asked, setting down his brush. His stare was intense as he wondered what he wanted her response to be.

Adeline considered the matter then answered, surprising both of them.

"For you I would do anything Captain. Even if it meant leaving the seireitei. Without you I have nothing here."

"Thank you Adeline."

Byakuya was stunned by her confession. He found himself wishing they would never have to part with each other. He placed his hands on hers and squeezed, hoping she would know how much that meant to him. He felt electrified by her touch. Perhaps it would be wise for her to return to the world of the living but he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"If I did stay, could you help me with something? I've been thinking of a technique that I would like to try out and from what I hear, your shikai would be the best practice for it."

Byakuya thought about it for a minute. It would be interesting to see what this technique was. It might not have been a good idea to continue to spend so much extra time with her, but he couldn't deny he liked being with her. She seem comfortable around him, something she did not share with most people here who tensed up when he was around, weather it was his nobility or his spiritual pressure he did not know. Secretly he liked the way she spoke to him. Her soft voice was soothing and he appreciated that she spoke to him as if he were a regular person. True that may be because she hadn't known better but; he like it none the less.

"I think that can be arranged."

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki! Did you need me to do anything else today?"

Byakuya looked up at her and saw her face lit up. He liked it when she smiled, it softened her face and made her eyes glow like a low lit candle calling to him from the darkness.

"No. You may go, Adeline."

She got up slowly and walked out of his office. She felt better than she had in days. After almost 6 months debating she had finally realized she wanted to stay in the soul society. She also realized she wanted to be near him. She knew her sadness had called to him like a siren in the fog but she also felt there was more to their connection than either of them were willing to admit.

She crawled into her bed, finally happy to be in the seireitei and ready to make it her home.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next 2 months, Adeline and Byakuya fell into a comfortable rhythm. She spent most of her time is his office, sitting on his couch. Some days they spent in silence, each doing their own work. Other days she spent telling him all about Yoruichi and the training she went through with her. When ever Adeline mentioned her name he became annoyed and had a habit of becoming flustered, rustling his papers around constantly.

"Did you know her when she lived here before?" She finally asked one day, curious as to why he reacted the way he did whenever she brought up her name.

"Yes."

"And…"

"Irritating."

Adeline laughed, a sound Byakuya enjoyed hearing. He wished he was the sort of man that could make her laugh more often.

"Come on tell me what you really think."

"Yoruichi Shihoin is a highly skilled and intelligent shinigami. You should consider your self lucky to be trained by someone as skilled as her... Renji will return tomorrow." Byakuya said, changing the subject.

"Oh." she said, the happiness leaving her eyes as she realized their time together was coming to an end.

Byakuya could tell she was sad about having to leave. He didn't want to let her go either when he remembered she wanted his help with something.

"Didn't you want me to help you with some technique? We can start when he comes back."

"That would be great! I'm suppose to be practicing my management but I've been slacking now that Urahara has stopped coming to see me."

Byakuya noticed the hint of bitterness in her words. He looked at her suddenly becoming angry at Urahara with his absence and hurting her.

Adeline was happy Byakuya had found a way for them to continue spending time together. She was worried she would become co-dependent. She was an addict and he was her drug.

"I really need to make a friend." She said a loud.

Byakuya laughed, a sound that shocked even him. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." He said, trying to clear his expression.

Adeline watched as a beautiful shinigami walked in. She was wearing the white Captain's haori and had long dark hair, and beautiful bright purple eyes. With a warm smile she greeted him.

"Hello brother."

 _This must be Rukia._ If the rumors were true and Rukia resembled Hisana then the captains late wife was stunning. _No wonder he still mourns her._ Adeline also couldn't help but notice the blaring differences between her and Rukia, and presumably Hisana. Adeline was blessed with ample breasts, and curves. Her facial features were much sharper and her eyes and hair were much lighter.

"Adeline." He called. Judging by his tone it was not the first time either. He didn't sound mad however, he sounded amused. Something Rukia took note of.

"Sorry Captain. Did you say something?"

"Rukia and I are going to lunch now. I will return later."

"Very well, Captain." She bowed until the pair of them left the room.

Adeline walked over to the couch and pulled her lunch out of her sack she started carrying around with her. Laughing at herself and thinking she would never make friends if she never ate in the dining hall, she finished her lunched and lied down on the couch. She had gotten in the habit of taking a nap while he was out of the office and if it bothered him, well he never said anything about it.

Today however, she found she couldn't sleep. Excited by the prospect of training with Captain Kuchiki and developing her technique. She lied on his couch thinking the best way to try and achieve what she wanted. She had heard Captain Kuchiki could control his shikai similar to the way she could control the reishi. It was said the be very deadly and beautiful and she was excited to see it.

"Couldn't sleep?" He teased looking over the back of the couch. He looked amused and in the background Adeline noticed Rukia looking at them with an unreadable expression on her face.

"No sir, too excited about tomorrow."

"Oh whats happening tomorrow?" Rukia asked.

Adeline looked at Byakuya who nodded so she answered.

"Captain Kuchiki has been kind enough to offer me his help with my training."

"Oh well, good luck with that. He helped me so much with my bankai."

"I have heard about that, that it is the most beautiful zanpakuto. It's an ice based zanpakuto right?"

"Yes it is" Rukia smiled before speaking again. "Why type is yours?"

"Uh.. well...I wouldn't know exactly what category to place it...I guess unclassified?"

"It must be unique for you to not be able to place it." Rukia commented looking at Byakuya for answers.

"I have not witnessed it. As far as I know Urahara is the only one who has seen it." Byakuya answered.

"Oh.. Urahara. He trained you did he? Why would he do that?"

Adeline looked at Byakuya her eyes pleading. He closed his eyes and nodded his head slightly while Ruikia looked between the two watching their silent exchange.

"Who knows."

Rukia stayed in the room watching Adeline and Byakuya while they worked. Their flow was flawless she noted and it reminded her of her and Renji, in the early morning when they cooked breakfast together.

"Adeline, I need you to finish this letter. Then, you may leave."

Shortly after finishing the letter, Adeline got up to leave. Byakuya looked up at Rukia before speaking again.

"Adeline, what have you planned for dinner?" He asked.

Adeline pulled a package out of her sack and held it up. Rukia laughed and Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, well how would you like to grab a bite to eat with me instead?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, I… I umm.. I guess that would be good."

Adeline bade goodbye to Byakuya and walked out with Rukia, suddenly nervous to be in her presence.

They sat at a small table in the corner and ate quietly. Adeline picked at her food awkwardly while all the shinigami whispered around her. The silence becoming awkward until Rukia finally spoke.

"So how are you liking the seireitei?"

"Um, it's ok I guess. Im getting use to it, slowly. The rest of it sure doesn't seem to like me much."

"Ignore the whispering. Your like an enigma here. Once people get use to you being here and learn more about you they will come around."

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki."

"No problem." Rukia cleared her throat and Adeline prepared herself. People usually end up saying something you don't like after they do that.

"So how do you like working with my brother?"

Adeline blushed. She was worried Rukia might have picked up something in the way they interacted but dismissed it, thinking she was overreacting.

"I like it just fine. He's really nice."

"Oh, most people find him uncomfortable to be around. Why don't you?"

"I guess I just didn't know that I was suppose to, so I didn't."

"I can see that."

Rukia braced herself again. She was regretting what she needed to say. Adeline seemed like such a nice person, a little lonely but oddly wonderful. She wanted to be polite and didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"My brother came to me and asked me to invite you to dinner. Why do you think he would do that?"

Adeline blushed even more, her pale cheeks now a bright red.

"I guess because he knows I haven't been able to make any friends here."

"But why would my brother care if you had friends?"

"I cant really answer that." She said awkwardly. She was becoming even more uncomfortable with all these questions. "Why are you asking me?" She asked, looking into her accusing purple gaze.

Rukia took a deep breath and plunged forward, sitting back in her chair.

"You seem like a really nice girl. I can already tell my brother cares a great deal for you and that's a problem."

"Why should it be a problem?"

"Because of his position. You must know he could never marry someone outside the noble families. He was willing to break the law once regarding that and he wont break it again."

"Marriage? Whoah! Slow down here, were just friends."

"It's more than that, I can see it."

"Well whatever you think it is you see, it doesn't matter. As you said he would never break that law again, so whats the problem?"

"The problem is he's getting attached to you. Friends or not its going to be harder for him to separate himself from you when the clan choses his next bride. I just want to spare him and you that pain."

"What are you asking me?"

"Im asking you to leave him alone. Let him get over what might be happening before it goes too far so he can do what he has to do."

Adeline was visibly upset. Her eyes burned with the tears she was trying to hold back, he face was becoming red and she was getting restless, itching to let out some of her anger.

"I didn't want to hurt you. It wasn't until today when I saw you together did I suspect it was becoming serious."

Adeline took a deep breath and let it out, tears flowing freely now.

"You have no idea what you're asking of me."

"I think I do, thats why i'm asking you."

Adeline stood up abruptly. She couldn't sit there any longer listening to her. She knew what Rukia was saying was the truth, she knew it was for the best but she didn't want to do it.

"I… I can't."

"Then you are going to hurt him. I know you don't want that."

Adeline turned and left the dining hall. She was consumed with sadness.

Rukia was right, she was only going to get hurt if she continued. The more time she spent with him, the more she come to like him. She imagined herself special to him, and that he had allowed her to see a side of him he hasn't shared with too many people.

Adeline reached her room and got ready for bed. She let the sadness take her and cried. She would do it, she thought because it was the right thing to do and thats what Byakuya deserved. A chance at being happy with his new wife.

But when she began to think of a life in the seireitei in which she didn't speak with him she felt panicked. Her body started to shake and she couldn't catch her breath. She climbed out of her bed, throwing on a bright green kimono and ran out into the night as fast as she could.

Adeline manage to find her way to his mansion. She had never been here properly and didn't know which room was his. Just as she was thinking she needed to go home, she saw him pass his window and blow out a candle. Using shunpo she materialized right outside his window, peeking in and hearing the commotion going on inside.

"Sir, an intruder was spotted on the premises."

Byakuya walked out with the guard to inspect the grounds and Adeline slipped through the window, sitting on his bed waiting for his return.

When Byakuya walked back in, he was shocked to see her sitting on his bed, a far off look in her eyes.

"There is no threat. Return to your position." He called though the door.

"Are you sure Lord Kuchiki?"

"Yes. You may return to your position."

Byakuya waited for them to return outside before he addressed her again.

"What are you doing here Adeline?" Byakuya came over and sat next to her on the bed. "What is the problem? Have you been crying?"

 **Adeline looked at him. She saw his concern for her, embedded deeply in his soft gray eyes.**

 **She grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him towards her. She opened her mouth to his, parting his lips with her tongue to taste him. Adeline could feel his body reacting to her touch. His hot mouth responded with equal fervor electrifying her body. He placed his hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer to him, unable to pull away from her even knowing he should. Her need for him was great and he was elated. He wanted her to let go, wanted to take care of her the way she had taken care of him.**

 **Adeline climbed on top of him straddling his lap crying out frantically. She could feel his excitement underneath her. The sheer fabric of her panties were soaked with her desire, and she gently rocked her hips, teasing him with her body while his shaft grew harder beneath her. Looking into his eyes she saw his desire matched her own. She moaned as the stimulation on her clitoris fueled her need to have him inside her.**

 **She pulled at his pants undoing them setting him free while pulling his jinbei off his lean back and exposing him. Wasting no time, Adeline pushed her panties out of the way, and lowered herself on-top of him. Adeline closed her eyes briefly at the pain she felt when he slid in, filling her with his length and she began a punishing rhythm that caught him off guard. She held his gaze, her hazel eyes glazed over with desperation as she frantically rolled her hips while she wrapped her arms around his neck trying to keep her balance.**

 **Adeline leaned forward to taste him again sliding her tongue in and out of his mouth before she cried out to him resting her head on his strong shoulder, sucking and biting down gently on his flushed skin. Byakuya was awed by her, wondering what he could have done to deserve such passion. Her desire to be with him filed his mind as she rocked her tired body trying desperately to claim him.**

 **Byakuya slowly unwrapped her kimono sliding it off her slender shoulders, revealing her sheer pink nightgown as it fell to the floor. She could feel his warm breath on her skin as he brought his swollen lips down on her neck suckling the sensitive area, making her cry out to him. He could see her hard nipples through the fabric and moaned in anticipation. He slowly slid his hands down the curves of her body and grabbed at her gown pulling it up towards her head and off her body out of his way. Byakuya reached out grabbing her neck pulling her toward him and kissed her deep, sucking her lower lip before moving down towards her neck, suckling down to her breast, pulling her nipple into his mouth sucking hard while his other hand gripped her hips tightly pulling them towards him with need.**

 **Adeline moaned as she felt the spread of stinging pleasure coarse throughout her hot body as she kept her pace, seeking what only he could give her. Byakuya's expert mouth consumed her breast his teeth tugging on her hard nipples. She leaned back, resting her hands on his thighs exposing more of herself to him. He grunted in pleasure pushing himself even deeper into her while she gyrated her hips using his pelvis to stimulate her desire. He tore at her thin panties, pulling them from her body and she moaned louder as the barrier disappeared and her swollen clit made contact with him increasing her pleasure. His hands reached up tugging at her lilac ribbon, setting her long hair free. Byakuya grabbed her luscious bouncing cheeks, spreading them apart and griping them tightly as he quickened her pace consumed with lust for her as the tips of her hair gently grazed his legs.**

 **She pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly as she rode him, frantically seeking to come. She gently pushed at his chest and he leaned back until his head hit the bed. Byakuya watched her with wonder as she rocked up and down her breast bouncing beautifully with each thrust, sending hot pleasure soaring through his body wondering why her need was so great. Unable to restrain himself, Byakuya reached up, taking her nipples between his fingers and rolling them before pulling on them tightly. Adeline called out to him and he felt her core squeezed his shaft tighter. She placed her hand on his chest steadying herself and gripping so tight her nails left marks on his skin. Adeline rocked faster and faster until finally they cried out together in ecstasy, her explosion erupting around him, soaking him with her release and milking him while aftershocks coursed through her.**

Adeline collapsed on top of him and his eyes chuckled remembering the last time she did that too. She gave him everything she had, and it had tired her out. He was happy to calm her mind. Worried about what might have brought her to him in the middle of the night he gently massaged her red cheeks where he gripped her while he caught his breath and pulled out of her slowly so as not to wake her. He tucked her into his side and held her close, relaxing in the afterglow, her hair under him filling him with the scent of sweet berries again. He closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes, holding her tightly throughout the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Byakuya felt Adeline begin to stir next to him. He rolled over to his side, reaching his warm hands out and cupped her breast, his soft fingers twisting and turning her nipples. He caressed her stomach lightly with his hands, moving sensually across her body then down as his fingers reached in-between her legs. She gasped as he pressed his excitement against her back and he smiled before he leaned over and whispered good morning softly in her ear before taking it in his mouth and tugging gently with his teeth.**

 **She moaned softly gripping the pillow as his hands circled her inside hitting her spot and coating his fingers. Byakuya felt invigorated, knowing how much pleasure he could bring her with just his touch. His excitement grew and his shaft throbbed as she called out his name, demanding more from him. Byakuya whispered in her ear to be patient as he pulled his fingers out of her, causing her to whimper in disappointment before he reached down, squeezing her thigh and lifting her leg quickly sliding into her. His eyes closed in pleasure as he felt her throb against his shaft, eager for him to thrust into her.**

 **His arm enclosed her, pulling her closer to him as he thrusted slowly, enjoying they way it felt when they were untied. She moaned and gasped begging him for more, trying to quicken the pace as he slowly pushed in and out of her, nuzzling on her neck and massaging her breast with his strong hands.**

 **Byakuya would no be swayed. He kept his slow pace, taking his time, savoring her as the warmth spread through his body, right down to his toes. He reached his arm down to tease her, stroking her clitoris and making her breathless with desire. Reaching his fingers up to her mouth, he allowed her to taste her desire. She sucked eagerly on his fingers, wishing she could pleasure his length with her mouth.**

 **Each time she cried out to him it fueled his passion. His thrust came harder and harder and he felt her ass bouncing against him as he whispered sweet words of seduction in her ear making her blush as she soaked his shaft. He smiled to him self, teasing her mouth with his fingers. He felt her core tighten, begging for her release. His climaxed building up until finally he came, pouring his seed into her and filling her up as she gently bit down on his finger.**

 **Adeline relaxed her body against him until he whispered his desire to bring her to climax. He pulled out of her, stroking her entrance filling her with his fingers enjoying the way she felt. He thrusted in and out before reaching his other hand down to massage her clitoris. She rocked against him as her rubbed her, whispering words of encouragement to her as he felt her climax building. He smiled as he tasted her skin, nipping her shoulder as he felt her explosion coat his skilled fingers and her body stilled. Haggard breaths came from her as he pulled his fingers out and rolled her over facing him, to place a soft kiss at her temple before looking into her eyes.**

"Good morning." she breathed.

Suddenly there came a loud knock at the door, breaking the spell and causing Adeline to jump and pull the covers up over her head to hide.

"Go away!" He commanded.

"Uh, so…so sorry to disrupt you sir. You're needed for the Captain's meeting. It started twenty minutes ago."

"I said go away!"

"Yes captain. Im…Im so sorry."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and looked at Adeline as she peeked out form underneath his covers. Her eyes were wide in shock.

"I think you made him cry." She whispered.

"I will apologize later."

Byakuya stretched his limbs, letting his muscles relax. Lying back in his bed he looked at her as she clutched the covers close to her. Adeline looked beautiful in his bed and he reached over to grab a lock of her hair, wrapping it around his fingers the same way she did when she was nervous.

"Should you go to the meeting?"

"No. I will make my apologies to the Captain-Commander later. Are you hungry Ade?" He asked bringing her hands to his mouth for a soft kiss. "Let me get you something to eat"

Byakuya climbed out of the bed, pulling a robe on and headed downstairs. Walking into his kitchen he looked around trying to find something that would help her regain her strength. He carried a small plate of fruit and assorted nuts back up to his room, telling everyone he passed that he wished to not be disturbed.

When he returned she had wrapped her kimono around herself and was standing in front of his shrine. He cleared his throat to let her know he was there, expecting her to jump in shock but she did not.

"She was beautiful, your wife." Adeline said as she turned looking at him with a small smile.

"Yes."

Byakuya set the small plate down on a table and walked over to his cabinet, shutting the doors, ready to reproach Adeline. She sat on the floor picking at the fruit and eating with enthusiasm.

"What do you think you miss about her the most?"

Byakuya sat at the table with her, his anger disappearing, replaced with confusion as he wondered why a woman he just made love to would ask about his wife.

"Hisana had a kind spirit. Her laughter was beautiful and she had a gentle soft touch."

He felt weird talking about her in front of Adeline but felt comforted when he saw her face.

"What about you?"

She looked at him stunned. He had guessed no one ever bother to ask her that and felt pain at her loneliness again.

"Adam was funny. He had a great love for learning. He was allergic to bananas and talked in his sleep." She smiled at him. "Thank you for asking me that."

They ate in silence. When she finished she rose from the table.

"I think I better go. Someone might be looking for me. You never know whose going to be knocking on my door these days." she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Very well." He walked over to his closet and pulled out one of his older uniforms, from when he was younger and handed it to her. "So you don't have to walk across the soul society in your nightgown."

"Thank you, Byakuya." She blushed.

He turned around so she could changed. As he suspected it fit her almost perfectly, slightly snug around her breast, not that he minded the effect it gave.

He bade her good bye and watched her fly out the window and across the yard. He was impressed at her speed, but that was unsurprising considering who her teacher had been.

Byakuya walked over to his cabinet and opened it, staring at the picture of his wife.

"What do you think of me Hisana? Are you disappointed by my behavior? I cannot seem to turn her away."

Byakuya sat in silence looking at her beautiful picture. Finally he stood up, closed the cabinet and headed to his bathroom. He needed a long hot shower before he met with Captain Commander Kyoraku. After that, he remembered he was suppose to be meeting Adeline to assist her in her training. It was going to be long day he thought.

Byakuya expected the Captain-Commander to be angry with him but he was not. He brushed off his apology stating everyone misses a meeting every now and then.

"Im more excited to hear that you will be helping Adeline with her bankai. I have heard little about its unique power but, Urahara was quite tight lipped about it."

"Interesting."

"Yes it should be quite interesting. Should I assume that since she's asked you for help that means she will be staying with us?"

"You'll have to ask her that yourself Captain-Commander. I must leave now, excuse me."

He left his office. He was becoming more apprehensive every time her 'unique' powers were brought up. What power could she possibly possess? He wondered if it was going to look like the other day when he watched her shoot quincy arrows in the rain that night.

Byakuya reached her barracks and was ready to knock on her door when she opened it, stepping back in surprise when she saw him.

Adeline was still wearing the uniform her gave her tied with the lilac obi he gifted her. This uniform fit her curves perfectly and he loved seeing her in it.

"Captain Kuchiki, what can I do for you?" she asked

"I came to make arrangements to train with you."

Adeline looked up, with a happy expression. She told him where to meet her after dinner, stating it was the best place to practice and that they would have privacy. Byakuya knew the area she was referring to but could not recall a secluded spot fit for training.

All afternoon Byakuya tried to concentrate on his work, but he couldn't stop thinking about Adeline. He allowed himself to remember the way she felt when he thrusted into her, the way she breathe his name when she was consumed with passion. Her hands were gentle but strong and he took comfort in her strength knowing she would not succumb so easily to sickness like Hisana did. He thought of her on his desk, feeling his shaft throb. He shook his head trying to get back to work when he hard a knock at his door. He cleared his throat:

"Enter!"

His lieutenant Renji Abarai walked him, leaving Byakuya feeling disappointed to not see Adeline bobbing in the way she did.

"Morning Captain." He called.

"Good morning Renji. How was your mission?"

"It went good. Glad to be back home though I missed Rukia and Ichika."

Byakuya smiled at the mention of his niece. He imagined briefly what Adeline's child would look like, wondering who he would look like. He realized his error when Renji spoke again.

"Whats got you in such a great mood Captain?'

"What do you mean?"

"Rumors all over the seireitei that you've been in such great mood the last few months. And now that I've seen that its true, whats going on?"

Byakuya considered what Renji said. Was he indeed acting different because of Adeline? He decided to deflect the question and hoped Renji wouldn't bring it up again.

"Was I really so terrible before?" He asked, his steel eyes narrowed at his lieutenant causing him to recoil in fear.

"Sorry Captain." He bowed deeply backing out of the room and leaving Byakuya alone with his thoughts for the rest of the day.

Byakuya met Adeline at the foot of the stairs leading up to sokyoku hill. However instead of climbing up the stairs she led him away around the coroner before disappearing behind solid rock. Byakuya followed her, curious to where she was going. The rock was nothing more than a perfectly camouflage door. When she opened the door he saw a ladder that led down into a wide open space.

"No one will be able to see us here."

"What is this place?"

"This is an underground training facility that Kiskue built."

He noticed the pride in her voice when she mentioned that man. Perhaps she had forgiven him.

"Have you spoken with him since he was last here?"

"No." She answered, sounding sad. "I thought about trying to contact him. Maybe going to visit but I haven't ask Captain-Commander Kyoraku yet."

At last they reached the bottom and Byakuya looked around the room, reluctantly impressed with it. He could hear water near. She was right this was the perfect place to practice without anyone noticing.

"Tell me more about what it is you want to do."

"In short, I want to see if I can manipulate the reishi that surrounds your Senbonzakura."

"You want to take control of my zanpakuto?" He asked, lifting his brow. He was starting to regret agreeing to help her.

"No" She corrected him grabbing at her hair and wrapping it around her finger. "You will still be in complete control I only wish to manipulate the reishi that surrounds it. Sort of like a counter move."

"So you wish to be able to block it."

"Well, to be completely honest with you I can already do that. This is more for team defense…"

"How? How could you block it?" He interrupted.

"By manipulating the reishi in front of me and commanding it to 'shield me' if you will."

"Show me!" He commanded.

Adeline stepped back. She looked hesitant.

"Please, Ade."

She nodded her head.

"Don't hold back." she warned. "Hit me with your best shot."

Byakuya lifted his hands

"Hado #31 Shakkaho."

Byakuya watched helplessly as the crimson beam shot towards her. She stood there, fearless waiting to ward of his attack. Just as suddenly as it appeared it vanished. Byakuya was stunned as his attack appeared to never reach her.

"What happened?"

"Well, in short. I 'asked' the reishi around me to take it. Your attack is made up of that same reishi. It basically absorbed it back into the air around it, making it as if it never existed. I know there are kido spells that can shield, but kido has proven hard for some people, especially those with lower level spiritual pressure and shields can be broken. The problem is once you release kido you have little to no control over it. However, your Senbonzakura is always under your control even when you release it you can change directions at the flick of your finger. I want to see if I can manipulate the air around that."

Byakuya sighed deeply. If she could teach this technique to the other shinigami it would be able to save so many lives. Imagine in the world of the living being able to dissipate a hollow attack or knocking it off corse before it reached anyone without wasting energy. Adeline is more powerful than he thought.

"Lets begin." he said before taking out Senbonzakura. "Im going to go slow at first, to test your theory. I don't want cut up that beautiful body of yours."

Adeline blushed at him but overcame her embarrassment quickly. She was sharp and on her toes. It was as if she became a completely different person. Her body reacted to the tension in the air and he felt reassured watching her change ready to battle.

Byakuya closed his eyes.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

He watched her anticipation as the pieces of his sword fluttered away. Senbonzakura, so named because it resembles a thousand cherry blossom.

"If you get hurt I will not forgive you."

Byakuya directed his blades towards her body, praying her theory would work. He watched as she lifted her slender arm, attempting to command his attack and trying to 'push' it back. She only partly succeeded however, causing his attack to split but still managing to nick both sides of her arm before he called it back. Byakuya ran towards her full of concern, hating himself for going though with it.

"It worked!" she smiled.

"You got hurt. I wouldn't call that working." He was angry.

'Well I admit it wasn't perfect, but it did work. I just need to practice more."

"Forget it. Your bleeding."

She looked down at her hand, covered in blood and rolled her eyes.

"You cant make an omelet without breaking a few eggs!"

Byakuya narrowed his steel gray eyes.

"I don't want to cause you pain Ade."

She let out a puff of air, exacerbated.

"Here watch." She said as she lifted her hands to his eye level. She closed her eyes and the blood began to disappear. Her arm began to mend its self, healing her and leaving no scratch. It was as if the attack never happened, except he could still smell the scent of her blood in the air.

"All better see. Shall we continue?"

Byakuya was stunned. He couldn't believe the power she was capable of. Even if he didn't want to help, he knew he had to. She was right she needed to master this. He wanted to make absolutely sure she could command effortlessly before she tried in a battle. The idea of her death haunted him, causing him to nod in response.

"Ok. We will go again."

They practiced for hours. Each time he sent his Senbonzakura towards her she got better. During the last hour she was able to send his attack back to him, forcing him to counter and send it back to her. She tried to push it back to him but failed and barley managed to put up her shield, causing his blades to scatter all over the place before he called it back.

"That's enough!" He cried, sheathing his zanpakuto.

Adeline opened her mouth, ready to argue when he spoke again, more forcefully.

"That's enough. You need to rest. You're getting sloppy. You barely managed to fight off that last attack. We can pick this back up tomorrow."

Adeline hung her head in shame.

"Your right. Tomorrow will go better you'll see."

Byakuya liked her determination. He looked over her and noticed small cuts on her face and hands. Angry with himself for allowing her to get cut.

"Don't worry about them." she said, correctly guessing that he was thinking about. "Here let me show you something."

She led him around the cavernous training ground and Byakuya finally got a proper look. He was amazed at the 'sky' above their heads. The inside appeared to be carved right out of the rock under the hill. Adeline had stopped walking and he looked around, eager to see what she wanted to show him.

"A hot spring?" He asked skeptically raising his eyebrow.

"Not just any hot spring." She teased and she pulled at her obi, loosening her uniform and stepping out of it.

Byakuya was taken aback at her audacity. He had never been able to fully appreciate her body. Her pale skin, now marred with small cuts, called out to him begging to be touched. He noticed fully the curves he had only previously felt and appreciate the beauty she held.

Adeline winked at him and stepped into the hot spring. Byakuya watched as the cuts on her skin disappeared.

"A healing hot spring." He said.

"Thats right. Don't worry you didn't 'Cut up my beautiful body'. Would you care to join me?" She teased.

"No." Being teased was not something he enjoyed.

"So your just gonna stand there and watch me?"

Byakuya stared at her playful face. Was she implying he was a pervert?

"I will not be manipulated by you woman." He walked over to a rock that stuck out a bit and sat down, with his back turned to her.

Adeline booed as she splashed him playfully with water. She laughed lightly and he wondered again what could have upset her so much last night.

"Ade, I want to talk about last night." He said, turning around in time to see the laughter die from her face. _Why must I always wipe the happiness from her?_

Adeline look ashamed.

"Im so sorry. I didn't mean to make you break your vow again. I know that makes me a terrible friend."

"I do not care about that. Tell me why you were crying. Who hurt you?!". He demanded.

Adeline took a deep breath.

"Rukia."

"What about her?"

"She told me to leave you alone."

"What do you mean?"

"I told her we were just friends, but she insisted there was more to it than that. She said if I didn't leave you alone you would never be able to be happy when you married your next bride, whoever she turned out to be."

Adeline began to cry. Byakuya reached into the hot spring and pulled her out, cradling her into his arms holding her as she cried. He caressed her hair and wondered why Rukia would say such things to her when he remembered what Renji had said earlier. He felt his heart beat faster as he began to realize his feeling.

"Is that why you came to see me? To bid me 'good bye?' You were going to listen to her?" He sounded angry. Byakuya could feel his temper rise, he had expected better from her.

"No!" she cried.

Byakuya pushed her off his lap, standing up and distancing himself from her. He felt betrayed by her.

"Byakuya listen to me!" She cried. "Last night. Last night..was because I was scared."

Byakuya turned to look at her, searching her face for a lie.

"I started to think maybe Rukia was right. I started to think our friendship was more hurtful to both you and me than helpful. When I started to imagine my life here in the seireitei without you I panicked. Last night, I came to you because I was desperate in that moment to be with you, to be close to you."

"One last time you mean?" He asked getting angrier.

"No! Not one last time. I wasn't selfless enough to let you go. I wanted to be with you because I….because I…."

Adeline hung her head, using her arms to cover as much of her body as she could. She looked vulnerable and small.

"Because I love you." She breathed out.

Byakuya looked at her stunned by her words. He felt his heart beat faster, felt a warmth course through his body at her confession. But it was for nought.

"I can not love you back."

Byakuya took one last look at her before turning around and walking back towards the exit. Before he could reach the stairs she appeared right in front of him. Her shunpo was very impressive.

"Why not?"

"I can only love my wife."

"Byakuya, you can love us both. It's ok to love us both."

Byakuya looked at her shocked.

"Surely any woman would want to be the only love in a mans life. She would want to be the only woman on his mind. I cannot give you that."

"I wouldn't ask you to."

Adeline never failed to shock him. He looked into her determined eyes. She was telling the truth, and it saddened him more.

She was right he could love them both, he had always feared his next wife would not be able to understand that, causing him to be alone for the rest of his long life, but not Adeline it seemed. She would smile when he talked about her, she would understand when he prays to her at night, and she would understand that his love for her was not less or more than his love for Hisana.

"We cant get married."

"Ok so we cant get married, why cant we just be together now?"

"Everyone would know what we were doing. Your virtue would be ruined."

"Thats just like you, to be worried about something as useless as my virtue." She said shaking her head.

"Your reputation as a woman, when we live as long as we do is important…"

"What's her name?" She interrupted.

"Who?"

"Your new wife. Whats her name?"

"She has not been born yet. It could be a thousand years before she is."

Adeline jumped as if electrified.

"A thousand years? A thousand years?" She repeated stunned. "You mean to tell me we could spend a thousand years together before we even had to worry about you getting married? Maybe my humanity is showing but that seems like a hell of a long time. Thats more time than you got with Hisana. Thats more time than Adam and I had"

"Your virtue Ade."

"Fuck my virtue. You mean more to me than the the opinions of people who spend their time pretending I don't exist."

"You would be outcasted even more than you are now, branded nothing more than a harlot. Please don't ask me to do that to you. I, we cannot allow ourselves to be that selfish!"

Adeline took his hands into hers and looked into his eyes, now cold as steel. There was no changing his mind, she could see it. She felt a tear fall from her face. As she placed her cold hand on his cheek she leaned in whispering in his ear.

"Thank you for loving me so much."

Adeline reached her arms around him and hugged him tight. Byakuya tried not to react to her wet naked body being pressed up against him but was betrayed when he felt the twitching. She placed a wet kiss on his cheek and clutched his robes.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No." He wished he was strong enough to send her away. The thought of her in the human world tormented him, he knew he would always need to know how she was doing.

Finally she released him. Byakuya tore himself away from her, walking towards the ladder to leave. He turned around one last time, admiring her body and remembering how she willingly handed herself over to him multiple times before asking:

"Will you be able to handle training with me?"

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki. I would still appreciate you help." She smiled at him before he vanished into the night.

Byakuya made his way back to his home. He was sad their friendship would be coming to an end, knowing how much she needed him. Her words had made him happy and he wished now more than ever that he did not have to carry the responsibilities that were required of his family name.


	6. Chapter 6

When Adeline arrived at her room she resolved not to cry. She dressed for bed and climbed in closing her eyes. He never told her that he loved her, but he made no effort to deny her statement that he did. That was as good as a confession on his part. His walls went back up instantly. She could take solace in knowing she had briefly shattered those walls and touched his heart, something that hadn't been done in 62 years. She took pride in that and fell into a restless sleep.

When Adeline woke the next morning, she decided now was the time to tell the Captain-Commander that she was going to stay in the seireitei. She needed to make arrangement to enter the academy as soon as possible she thought, hoping it would distract her enough. Last thing she wanted was to mope around causing Byakuya more discomfort.

She took her shower, the hot water beating her muscles and relaxing her mind. She thought about getting in touch with Kisuke, to let him know she decided to stay. She wondered if he would be proud of her and tell her about her mother. Adeline started to feel sad when ever she thought of him. His lack of communication had her wishing she had no father and her old friend back. Over the past 5 years he had been training her he had become so important to her. Now, like Byakuya he was gone and he was all alone. She got out and got dressed. Tying her hair back with her lilac ribbon feeling despondent. After staring at her ribbon in the mirror, she sighed and made her way to the Captain-Commander's office.

Captain-Commander Kyoraku was as welcoming as always, something Adeline envied. The good natured man sat behind his desk, looking out of place. If she hadn't requested this meeting she would have guess he would have been outside lounging in the grass, as she's seen him do on many occasions.

"What can I do for you today?"

"I wanted to discuss enrollment for the academy."

"Oh, I take it you decided to stay then."

"Well I wanted to ask some questions. I know Kisuke told you about us. The thing is I just found out. How much opportunity will I have to go back to the human world and spend time with him?"

"That can be arranged on your time off with your Captain. We can just make sure whichever squad you join will be made aware of that. Personally I would shot for squad 13 just because they have a lot of dealings with the world of the living. But I have yet to see you in action so you may be better in another squad. Why don't we go down to the academy and meet with Yourichi? Im sure she can help you decide what squad to go for."

"Tha…thank you head-captain. That is very generous" She bowed deeply, stunned by his good nature.

"Not at all. I'll make the arrangements for tomorrow. In the mean time I hear Captain Kuchiki has offered to assist you with bankai training?"

"Ah...Well…well it's not exactly bankai…it's sorta hard to describe."

"Well whatever it is, I would sure like to get a look and see you in action. And be sure to let me know if you would like help with your duel wielding techniques. It's rare here"

"That would be great. Thank you Head-Captain"

She left Captain-Commander Kyoraku office feeling lighter. She hadn't realized how much weight that decision was weighing on her. It was already time to meet Captain Kuchiki and she felt determined to show him her best face, so he wouldn't feel worse than she was assuming he felt knowing he had hurt her.

When she arrived at the training ground she was surprised to see Byakuya already there waiting for her.

"Let's get started" He said angrily.

 _Guess it's back to the cold Byakuya._ It was depressing to think her friend was gone.

"Ready when you are Captain."

Byakuya raised his brow.

"Are you not going to use your bankai?"

"Um. Well…I thought I would try without a few more times."

Byakuya stared at her. Adeline felt uncomfortable in his gaze, and started to fidget, wondering when he became so intimidating.

"Why are you so nervous? Are you afraid to show me your bankai?"

"Not at all Captain."

"Then why are you hesitating?"

"I'm not, you must be mistaken."

"Do not doubt my knowledge of your body language. You are hesitating! Why!? Can you not control your bankai?"

Adeline blew a puff of air. She closed her eyes and counted to 10 in an attempt to calm herself before speaking to him again.

"Your right, I'll release my bankai"

Byakuya looked on as she reached down and pulled out her twin blade zanpakuto.

"A duel wield." He noted casually. He looked down surprised to see the length of her swords. Smiling internally he noticed the handles wrapped with lilac cloth, that matched the obi he had given her.

"Correct, Amoigami is a duel wield. In her shikai state she absorbs the enemies reishi with each clash of the blade and in her bankai…." Adeline's features turned sinister as she began to talk about her bankai. "Well, we will see what she does here."

Adeline held her weapons out before she cried bankai.

There was an explosion around her and Byakuya squinted trying to see what had happened. The ground shook violently and all around him rocks exploded as the air became tight, making it more difficult for him to breathe almost sending him to one knee. Just as he was starting think the whole place was going to cave in it stopped.

Adeline stood there, her eyes glowing electric blue. Her zanpakuto at first had appeared to disappear but upon closer inspection he noticed what looked like a thick silver ring wrapped around her middle finger that connected to her wrist, that closely resembled wrist guards. She looked like she were wearing ordinary gloves made up of chain-link that extended all the way up her arms, burning away the sleeves of her Shihakusho.

Byakuya stood there, waiting for her to move. She stared at him intensely with her deep blue eyes, like she did not know who he was, like she couldn't recognize him. Her breast heaved heavily, and he noticed she started to look tired. He tried to run to her but he could not move. She fell to the ground releasing him and he ran to catch her.

Byakuya grabbed her limp body and shook her violently.

"Adeline! Adeline!" He cried as his heart stopped.

"Mmmm ok…Just so…tired." Came her feeble voice.

Byakuya let out a sigh of relief. He cradled her in his strong arms clutching her to his body, surrounding her with his warmth. She rolled over and nuzzled into his lean chest, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Im taking you to Captain Kotetsu."

"Im ok. Promise. Just sleepy." She clutched his haori tightly when he stood up, and felt relieved she still had enough strength to manage that.

Byakuya carried her all the way to Captain Kotetsu office. He knew she would be angry when she woke up but he didn't care, making sure she was ok was his priority. It took him no time to cross the soul society using shunpo even with her added weight

Captain Kotetsu looked surprised to see him so late, clutching the body of the "shinigami in training" as she liked to call her.

"What can I do for you captain?"

"Is she alright?" He asked as he squeezed her tightly.

Captain Kotetsu walked over to observe her.

"What happened? Was she hit?"

"No."

"Well If your not going to tell me what happened at least lye her down so I can take a better look. I cant help her when you've got her wrapped up in your arms."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her but walked Adeline over to the couch in the corner of the room and gently sat her down. He hovered over Captain Kotetsu while she completed her examination.

"She seems to be fine. If I had a guess I'd say she was just tired. Was she practicing kido or something similar?"

"Something like that."

"She's going to be fine. She just needs rest. You can take her to her room, or I can have someone pick her up and take her to a bed inside the relief station."

"Does she require supervision?"

"No, she should be fine on her own in her room. If your still worried have her come by tomorrow and I'll look her over."

"You are mistaken, I am not worried." He snapped

"Of course captain, forgive my assumptions." She blushed, hoping he would leave soon.

Byakuya gently lifted Adeline off the couch and walked her out without another word. Captain Kotetsu asked too many questions and he didn't like the way she was looking at him.

Byakuya made his way to Adeline's room in the squad one barracks. He laid her down and took the liberty of dressing her for bed. He stood over her for a while, watching her sleep when she rolled over and opened her eyes. He was relieved to see they had returned to her regular hazel again. She looked around her surroundings before speaking to him.

"Thanks for bringing me home."

"What happened?"

Adeline tried to stand up, causing her to collapse and Byakuya to get angry again.

"You shouldn't move until you get some rest!"

"Well I wasn't gonna wash dishes or anything, I only wanted some water." She snapped.

"Then just ask me, I will get you some tea." Byakuya walked over to the small kitchen.

Adeline watched him as he poured the hot water into her teapot, then walked over to her tiny table and carried it to set it near her bed. When he finished he poured out four cups of tea and emptied the tea pot. He frowned at her 'tea bags' and placed two at the bottom of the pot. He poured the water from the cups back into the tea pot and brought the tea over and placed it on the table next to her bed, pouring her a cup of the tea.

Adeline wanted to comment on the 'Noble Byakuya Kuchiki' brewing tea for a commoner but decided against teasing him after he went through so much trouble for her.

"Thank you." She nodded before bringing the cup to her mouth and drinking deeply. The warm tea spread through out her body, relaxing her muscles and warming her up. She took a deep sigh as she set the cup down and leaned back on her pillows allowing her eyes to close enjoying the comfort of the tea.

"Well?" Byakuya demanded, lifting his brow.

"Oh, its very good thank you." She said nodding her head to him in a small bow.

"Not the tea Adeline! What happened?"

"Oh!" She's laughed but stopped when she saw his face. "Well in short, I wasn't prepared to release my bankai here. I underestimated how taxing it would be taking in so much reishi at once. I really am fine I promise, I just need some rest. Maybe some stamina training before I attempt to do that again.." she added as an after thought.

Byakuya watched her, as she talked and tried to figure out ways to work on her bankai. It struck him how much she was truly like her father, she may not have only inherited his fair hair as he previously thought.

"I must go now. Will you be alright?"

"Yes I'll be fine. Thank you for taking care of me." She managed at weak smile at him.

Byakuya watched as she took a few more sips from her tea before lying back down in bed. He waited for her to fall asleep before slipping out her room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Byakuya walked around for several hours trying to find away to help Adeline. When he stoped and look up he found himself in front of the Senkaimon. _Why am I here?_ He stared at the gate for several minutes finally coming to a decision. Thinking to himself it was better to ask for forgiveness than permission he opened the gate and stepped through to the world of the living.

Byakuya was headed to Kiskue Urahara shop. If anyone could help Adeline, surely it would be him. The small town was quiet he noted, as he slipped through unseen by any of the few people still up and walking the streets. He tried to distract his thoughts and by concentrating on keeping his pressure as low as he could, hoping not to influence the human in the tiny town any more than that already had been thanks to Ichigo. Finally he located the shop where Urahara was said to live.

He knocked on the door and waited impatiently for the man to answer. He pounded again and finally heard some movement on the other side of the door.

Byakuya look stunned as a large man opened the door. Taking in his appearance he knew immediately this was no ordinary human. The tall man stared at him through his glasses waiting for him to speak. Finally Byakuya found a name.

"You are Tessai Tsukabishi are you not?"

"Yes Captain I am. I assume you're here to see the boss?"

"Yes."

"Please come in then." he said as he stepped aside, extending his arm inviting the captain into the shop.

Byakuya stepped through the door surprised at what he saw. He had figured this shop would be Urahara secret headquarter but it was filled with ordinary human objects. He looked around the shop as Tessai went to wake Urahara.

"So what brings you here Captain Kuchiki?" Came Urahara voice.

Byakuya turned to meet his host. He looked strange without his signature hat, sleepy but his interest peeked at having such a unique late night guest.

"I'll make us some tea." Came Tessai deep voice form another room.

Urahara led Byakuya to a room the back of the shop and sat at the table, lifting his arm inviting Byakuya to sit across from him. Byakuya complied, taking Senbonzakura out and placing it on the table in front of him before sitting down. Tessai entered with a try filled with snacks and the tea when Urahara spoke again.

"Let me guess, you came to ask for my permission to marry my daughter? Im must confess I don't know what she sees in a stiff board such as yourself but the heart wants what it wants am I right?" he said smiling.

 _Is he mocking me?_ Byakuya wondered before opening his mouth to speak. "That is against the law. That is not why I'm here. I came here on Adeline's behalf."

"Oh?"

Byakuya lifted his gaze towards Tessai standing in the corner of the room against the wall with his arms folded, indicating he wanted some privacy.

"Its ok to speak freely around Tessai. He trained Adeline too you know. I'm sure he's just as eager to help her." Urahara said as Tessai nodded his head in agreement.

"Very well" he continued. "As I stated I am here for Adeline. I thought since she was your child you would want to help her."

"Whats wrong with her?" He voice suddenly full of concern for his daughter. Silently Byakuya approved of his behavior change and went on.

"Her bankai."

"What?! You mean she released her bankai in the soul society? We agreed that she would not do that until I was there to help her. Did she survive?"

"Barley. Did you know something like this would happen? She has no control over it why did you teach her to reach bankai when she clearly wasn't ready to control it?"

"On the contrary Captain Kuchiki. The fact that you are sitting here now proves she has more control over it than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"When she released her bankai, did you feel weaker by any chance?"

Byakuya tried to remember. He remember being concerned for her safety after the explosion. He remembered the rocks exploding around him and… the air!

"The air got thin."

"That is the nature of her bankai. It draws in all the reishi in the vicinity. The fact that you are alive now speaks volumes. Not only was she able to take in all the reishi around her and survive, she was able to block the absorption of your reishi. It must have worn her out. We never thought to practice rejecting or filtering the reishi…." Urahara reached for a snack, considering the matter and babbling incoherently.

Byakuya sat listening for several minutes getting annoyed. He took a polite sip of his tea while to the man referred to her safety as a science experiment. He stood abruptly, visibly agitated and paced the room uncharacteristically unable to contain his agitation any longer.

Urahara and Tessai both watched, eyes brows raised as the normally level headed Captain paced their small living area.

"What can you do about it? Is there not anything you can make, a device of some sort. To block how much she can take in?" Byakuya asked looking at Urahara and coming to a stop.

Urahara considered the matter quietly. Looking at Tessai for his input.

"Perhaps some sort of kido on an object. Can you think of any?" Urahara asked his old friend

Tessai considered the matter as Byakuya turned his cold eyes towards him. Tessai stared back, refusing to be intimidated. Byakuya allowed himself a moment to consider the man who use to be the Captain of the Kido corps, if anyone could find something….

"Perhaps, a kido of some sort on the same material that quincy cross is made out of. Let me see what I can do for her." He bowed deeply, leaving the room.

"Tell me" Urahara continued, turning his attention back to Captain Kuchiki now that Tessai had left the room. " Why did you break the law to come here instead of going to Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"That man. He would wish to study her before attempting to help her."

"I guess he would. Im glad to see she has someone with your caliber looking out for her. It might take us a while but I think we can come up with something. She will still need to practice not killing the people around her, perhaps a gigai of some sort. As for blocking her input I agree that might be helpful to her in the soul society but not in the world of the living where the reishi is so scarce. "Tell me" He asked looking up at Byakuya "Does she still have trouble sleeping?"

"Yes" Byakuya answered thinking of all the times she napped in is office after sending her out on errands and how she nearly always collapsed after their making love.

"She's likely not adjusted as well as I hoped she would. You understand now that she's activated her soul reaper powers her zanpakuto craves the reishi. Its always drawing it in and in the seireitei where nearly everything is made up of reishi it must be very hard on her. Thank you for telling me this Captain Kuichki. I had originally intended to give her some space after telling her who I was but I think its time I came back to help her out, even if she hates me."

Byakuya made his way to the exit, ready to leave and feeling slightly better than he had when he arrived. Before he could reach the door Urahara spoke to him.

"Just a minute Captain. Just answer me one question before you go. If you could…."

"I cant." Byakuya said, already knowing what the man wanted to ask.

"But if you could. Would you?"

"Does it matter?" Byakuya asked not turning around.

"I'll ask you the same one day when you have a daughter of your own running around, then you will see."

Byakuya nodded his head a fraction of an inch, barely noticeable. If Urahara hadn't been paying close attention to his movements he would have missed it. He was out the door before Urahara could say anything else.

"I think it's time to have a little chat with her mother." Urahara said to no one when the door closed.

Byakuya made his way back through the gate. Running from the cleaner, Byakuya had no doubt that Urahara and Tessai would come through for her. He was slightly impressed with Urahara and how he had trained her before bringing her into the soul society. Yoruichi Shihoin and Tessai Tsukabishi are both masters of their craft. Her education and training was almost as good as his if not maybe slightly better.

When he came out the gate, Captain Commander Kyoraku was waiting for him.

"Did you have fun?"

Byakuya refused to feel chided. When he looked at the Captain commander he was smiling as always.

"I went to see Kiskue Urahara about Adeline."

"I see. And you couldn't wait until morning or come to me first because?"

"I didn't think it would be an issue. It was you who wanted me to help her after all."

"Hey now! Don't take it so seriously. I am an understanding man but I have to warn you next time I wont be able to be so lenient. Good night Captain Kuchiki." And with that he walked away smiling to himself.

Byakuya was angry with himself.

 _How many more laws must I break._ He decided it would be best if he did not try to help her anymore. He had done what he could after all. She was able to try out her technique and it worked so she just needed practice. He conveyed her troubles to Urahara and he would be here soon to help her with bankai. She was about to enroll into the academy where she will be with Yoruichi. She would be fine without him, he thought, perhaps too busy training to feel lonely. What he needed now more than anything was a clean break from her. He made his way home hoping in the end doing the right thing would feel good for once.


	7. Chapter 7

Adeline came home from training with Captain Commander Kyoraku. It had been at least a month since she last seen Byakuya and although she suspected he wouldn't come back to train with her she had to admit she was disappointed in his lack of communication. She had at least expected a letter of some sort, explaining why he decided to keep his distance. She missed him. She missed the way he smelled and the peaceful silence he gave her. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the way it felt when he touched her soft skin. Her eyes began to tear as she remember the wistful way her name rolled off his delicious tongue.

Adeline sighed deeply, grateful her training with Captain Commander Kyoraku had kept memories of Byakuya from consuming her entirely. When ever she thought of him she was hit with a strong desire to crawl into bed and never come out. Her training had been a welcoming distraction and Captain Commander Kyoraku was very skilled with his duel wield. She was learning a great deal thanks to him and was surprised at the amount of time he was willing to train her when he could be spending it doing his more leisurely activities.

Adeline changed and climbed into bed hoping to feel better the next day like she hoped every night. She briefly wished with all her heart to have her friend back and to ease the emptiness she felt.

When she woke the next morning, she felt something was wrong. She looked around trying to sort her surroundings when she heard his voice.

"Good morning sunshine. Did you miss me?"

Adeline turned her face to see Urahara. He was sitting in the window, the sun framing him like an angel and felt her eyes tear up at the sight of him. He had always, since they met managed to come to her whenever she needed him the most, and today she needed him more than she could have ever imagined.

"Why are you here?" she asked trying not to let the tears over take her.

"Heard you had a little trouble after releasing your bankai."

"How? How could you possibly know that?"

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is I'm here and Im going to help you. You haven't been adjusting well." He looked at her, and Adeline noticed for the first time since meeting him he was sad.

She felt her tears falling freely now and she covered her eyes with her hands. She must really be a mess to bring a man like Kiskue Urahara to look so sad.

Kisuke walked over to her bed, squatting down and tentatively placing a hand on her shoulder giving her a soft squeeze. She turned to him and hugged him, crying into his chest as she let all the sadness out. He held her gently whispering to her as she cried in his arms. Briefly he felt regret that he could not do more to comfort his daughter, that another man had learned in his place how to.

"It's ok to cry. Just let it all out, I know its all been building up for so long. You've been so strong dealing with all this on your own."

Adeline allowed herself a small laugh. She looked up at her father, wiping her eyes before she spoke.

"You sound like me. Thats exactly what I would say to a patient."

"And what would you advise her to do next?" He asked, hoping bringing out her more logical side would help her over come the wall of emotions that came shattering down.

"To be honest."

"Alright. Be honest. Don't hold back, I'll listen to it all."

Adeline looked at him and blushed. She couldn't imagine sharing all her feelings with him now that she knew who he really was. At one point maybe but that was before.

"You were like my friend you know. All those years you trained me to come here. I was so happy. After Adam and my family I thought I would never be able to connect to another person and you came. You trained me and became so important to me."

"Im glad I could help."

"But you ruined it. You know that right? You ruined it." she continued crying heavily, not looking into his eyes so she couldn't see how she was hurting him with her words. "You told me who you were then all of a sudden I wasn't someone who had a best friend anymore. I was someone who lived a fake life. With fake parents, fake friends, and a fake marriage. How could I have truly connected with any of these people not knowing who I really was. Did they know who I was? Did they know what I was?"

"Your parents? An associate of mine found them. They had recently lost a child of their own and were looking to adopt. We did not tell them you were a shinigami, they were under the impression that they were adopting a Quincey. Your parents loved you, that was real. Even when you had trouble producing a bow like that had hoped you would. They never stopped loving you. I saw it."

"What do you mean?" she asked drying her eyes. They were raw and painful from all her crying.

"I kept an eye on you. Every year on your birthday I came to see you when your parents had gone to sleep. I held you and rocked you to sleep until you were about six. I had to stop coming in to see you because your parents were becoming concerned when you told them about the birthday angle."

"The birthday angle?" She squinted her eyes, trying hard to remember. "Yes! I remember that. I made them stay up with me and I waited all night for him to show up. I never saw him after that. That was you?"

"Yes, and although you may not have seen me I have been there. I watched you grow into a beautiful woman. I watched you fall in love, and I watched you graduate from school. I was there when your dad walked you down the aisle and I was there the night your parents died. I watched you have a happy life, away from all the pain and drama it would have caused you to grow up with me. Your life was as real as it gets. Your connection with your parents, with Adam it was all real because becoming my daughter didn't change who you were on the inside. All its done is give you the ability to kill hollows properly."

"I wanted to hate you. For what you did to me. I wanted to hate you, I tried so hard. I wanted a friend and I got a father instead."

"I understand. I don't blame you if you never wanted to see me again. The fact remains you need help, and I am here to help you any way that I can…"

"What I wanted to say.." She interrupted loudly standing up pacing her small room. "I tried to, wanted to hate you because it would be easier than trying to deal with you. But I cant. I cant bring myself to hate you, to hate someone who has been there for me during the most difficult time in my life. I may not have been looking for a new father but I'm glad I found one."

Adeline look at him with dried eyes. She felt so much better now that she had let all that anger out, and she was looking forward to moving on with her life.

Kisuke removed his hat from his head, placing it on his chest before kneeling in front of her in a deep bow. He looked up at her with a smile.

"I will do whatever it is in my power to make it up to you." he said before standing and giving her a deep hug. He felt happy to finally be able to hug her as a father would. Pulling away he braced him self for her next problem.

"So…..if you wanted to talk about it….Captain Kuchiki I mean…"

"Nope! I'll find a new friend to confide in, thank you."

"Well I'm not saying I'll like it, but if you wanted…. I could _take care of him,_ if you know what I mean _._ "

"Why would you want to hurt him?" Adeline looked at him shocked.

"Because he hurt you."

"He didn't mean to hurt me. It's not like he lied to me or strung me along or anything. It just happened. And it happened to both of us, not just me."

"Are you defending him?"

"Because he didn't do anything wrong."

"Well alright then, back to business" he said clapping his hands together, apparently happy at the prospect of not hurting Byakuya. "Tessai and I were able to make this for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful necklace.

It was shaped similar to a choker, meant to be worn close to the neck. The metal was shaped to resemble small branches and at the ends were 8 sets of beautiful green leafs; made up of a kind of green stones. The center of the necklace was a long pendant, suspend in the same branch shape as the rest of the necklace but ending in a brilliant marbled green stone, speckled with yellow.

"The metal is made of the same material as your cross. And the stones are made of green jasper. We were able to place kido on each of the stones. Our goal is to decrease what your taking in by a factor of 80. Try it on." He said, handing it out to her.

Adeline reached up and put the necklace on. It fit her perfectly and she closed her eyes in relief. It felt like stepping into a hot bath after training, the way the hot water relaxed her sore muscles was how the necklace calmed her senses. She took a deep breath, sighing in the comfort. After close to a year of being in the seireitei she was finally able to feel like her old self again. She opened her eyes and looked at Kisuke, a smile on her face.

"Its perfect. Thanks"

"The goal is to remove the kido spells, one by one until you can handle max capacity. Might take you a while to get used to it but I'm sure you can manage."

Adeline looked at him with tears lining her soft eyes.

"Really, thank you. I feel so much more like my old self already. I'm..."

A loud knock came, interrupting Adeline.

"Hang on." She said, walking over to the door wondering who could be visiting so early in the morning. She pulled on her kimono before opening it.

Standing on the other side of her door was Rukia. She looked uncomfortable and Adeline was too stunned at her presence to care. She stepped back, letting her into the room.

"I'll just go and leave you two alone. I'll be with Yoruichi when your ready." Urahara slipped out the window and ran across the yard, disappearing in the distance.

"He's a bit too old for you don't you think?"

Adeline raised her brow at Rukia, causing her to laugh. The look reminded her of Byakuya so much so it made her laugh.

"Kisuke is my father. Not that it should matter to you who I'm with.." She added coldly.

Rukia hung her head, saddened by her response.

"I'm so sorry Adeline. I've wanted to apologize since before I said anything. It really wasn't my place."

Adeline looked at Rukia thinking hard. Was it her place, she wondered.

"Would you like some tea?"

Rukia looked shocked but excepted with a smile.

Adeline busied herself to make the tea while Rukia sat at her small table. Adeline brought the tea over, sitting on the opposite side of her guest.

"What can I help you with Captain Kuchiki?"

"Please call me Rukia."

"Ok. What can I do for you Rukia?"

"Well, this is going to sound weird but, I head you were a something. After asking Ichigo what that was I gather its a person you talk to your problems about."

"A therapist. Have you come here to in need of counseling?" She started to feel panic. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yes we are all relatively fine don't worry. I came her worried about my brother." Rukia hung her head, unable to believe what she was about to ask of her.

"Go on."

"Lately, he's become difficult to be around. He's almost as bad as he was before...well before he opened up to me as a sister."

Adeline took a long sip of her tea. She was distressed hearing his situation,

"How can I help? Byakuya has not spoken to me, I'm not sure what I can do to help the situation. I might even make it worse."

"Is there anything I can do?" Rukia asked with tears in her eyes.

"Just keep trying. He's facing the prospect of a very lonely life. Ultimately he must be thinking 'why bother connecting to people when I will just have to sever that connection.' I'm sure he sees what you and Renji have together. He envy's it, wishing he could have that back. He's not likely to love a woman he doesn't choose the way he loved the woman he did chose."

"You seem to understand him so well. I'm sorry I asked you to stop talking to him. I didn't realize what a impact that small friendship had on him."

"I am in a similar situation. My husband, father and mother all died the same night, in a hallow attack. I had such low Quincy powers I could not defend them. My shinigami powers manifested as a result of my desire to save them, despite the gigai I was placed in to suppress it. I never thought I would connect with another soul afterwards and when I did... 'What was the point' I thought. They all leave eventually."

Rukia looked at her with tears in her eyes. She had no idea what Adeline had been through.

"I have started to overcome those feelings. I'm sure Byakuya will too. He's much stronger than I am...I'll go talk to him. Not yet, but when I feel like I'll be able to handle it. It wont do him any good if I go to him crying about it."

Rukia nodded to her.

"Thank you for helping me even after how I treated you."

"It did hurt me, but I cant fault you for your honesty. I don't hate you or anything." Adeline managed to smile up at her.

Rukia looked relieved as she stood to leave. They smiled at each other before Rukia left. Adeline walked over to her shower kit, amazed at how her life seem to be clicking into place after Urahara's presence yet again. His coming had seem to lift a dark cloud over her life. Another knock at her door had her laughing, for the first time in a long time.

"What a surprise Captain Commander Kyoraku." Adeline said, shocked to see him awake before late morning.

"Good morning Adeline.." He said with his warm smile. "I thought maybe you would like to have breakfast with me. I think it's time we got you acclimated around here."

Adeline was taken aback at his invitation. She didn't seem the harm in it so she agreed to meet Captain Commander Kyoraku in the dining area after her shower.

She walked down

Captain Commander Kyoraku was waiting for her just outside the door. When they entered all the shinigami stopped talking and watched them as they made their plates and sat at a table.

"We will do this every morning, until you go to the academy. Eventually they will get use to seeing you here and wont care anymore when you walk in."

"Thank you Captain. I hope your right. If I'm going to make this place my home."

"Have you thought about what Yoruichi said? She seemed to think you would love her old squad, squad 2. Your background in psychology would be helpful as well I'm sure."

"I have thought about it. It's seems best for my skills, although honestly I never wanted to use psychology for that purpose. And Captain Soi-Feung, well lets just say I'm not a fan of hers. Or the way she refers to my father."

Captain Commander Kyoraku laughed.

"Yeah she was never a big fan of his. Does that mean you'll work for squad six with Captain Kuchiki?"

Adeline had spent the last month considering the matter. She knew he would never retract his offer and that if she had decided to take it he would treat her just the same as he would any other squad member. She wasn't sure if she could handle being so close to him every day.

"Probably not. Guess I've run out of options."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. Once you graduate everyone will want you in their squad. At the end of the year you will have plenty of offer's.

Adeline didn't know what to say to that. She finished her meal in silence, thinking of how much they were helping her. She sat politely and waited for Captain Commander Kyoraku to finish his meal.

"Why don't we meet for lunch?" Captain Commander Kyoraku asked after he finally finished. Standing up to leave Adeline smiled and agreed to meet him for lunch.

"Adeline…." He said before she could walk away. She turned wondering what he wanted. "I have a special talent for knowing what a woman needs. I intend to give that to you". He smiled deeply before he walked away, leaving Adeline to wonder what he was referring to. When she asked him about it at lunch he just smiled and changed the subject, determined not to answer.

Adeline had breakfast and lunch with the Captain Commander every day for the next three months. She spent most of her time with Urahara or Yoruichi in the underground training center. When she made it home each night she was exhausted and went straight to sleep. She never forgot her promise to Rukia to talk to Byakuya. It had been an entire year since she first arrived in the seireitei and almost 4 months since the last time she spoke to Byakuya. It was time she thought. Tomorrow she would be going to the academy and wont have another chance for a whole year.

Adeline waited until it was night before she snuck over to his house. She had remembered the last time she was there, and decided to pop in through the window again.

Smiling to herself she popped in peeking her head into the open window. Byakuya was looking at the picture of his late wife. She thought to leave so as not to disturb him when a loud knock came at the door.

"Sir, there was an intruder spotted on the premises" Came a loud voice through the door. Byakuya sat to up closing his cabinet and went outside to investigate. Adeline stayed perched in the windowsill waiting for him to return.

When Byakuya entered the room he saw her sitting in the window. She looked at him and gave him a shy smile.

"Return to your post, everything is fine." Byakuya turned his cold gaze back to her. "Why have you come Adeline?"

Adeline closed her eyes at his voice. She had hoped the space would change the way his voice effected her but it did not. When she opened them again, she spoke softy to him.

"I thought we could have a talk. I mean I want to talk to you...Not here though." She added before he could say anything. "Can you meet me outside?"

Byakuya was taking a long time to decide. Finally he nodded and Adeline slipped out the window. She decided to wait under the tree she had once sat under. Sitting under it she looked up at the branches and saw the stars peeking through. A warm summer breeze lifted her hair. She closed her eyes, enjoying the beauty and comforts of nature before she heard him speak.

"Why have you come here?"

"I just wanted to tell you...I'm ok. I mean I don't hate you or anything. I have no reason to, because you didn't do anything wrong. I just hated the idea of you walking around thinking you had done something terrible to me."

Adeline stole a glance at Byakuya. His eyes softened a little.

"I'm not going to lie, being away from you. It hurts. More than I expected it would. I miss talking to you, I miss our comfortable silence and I miss other things..."

"You look well Adeline." Byakuya said after he allowed himself a chance to look at her, to really look at her for the first time in months. She was a vision in the moon light. Everything about her seemed enhanced, perhaps due to the time spent apart. She had a glow to her, her smile came easy and he couldn't find a hint of the loneliness she once held in her eyes. Even her hair seemed to shine more, it looked fuller and livelier. Byakuya allowed himself a moment at sadness, seeing her so much happier and healthier without him but dismissed it quickly. This was what he wanted for her after all.

"I have you to thank for that." She said reaching up to touch her necklace. "I know you went to see Urahara. I wanted to thank you for that as well."

"Is that man in incapable of keeping a secret?" Byakuya asked annoyed causing her to laugh.

Byakuya glanced at the item she was touching. It was a beautiful necklace, shaped to resemble branches and leaves. The jewels glowed in the moon light a brilliant green.

"Urahara didn't say anything to me.." She smiled. "It was pretty obvious you were the only one who knew I tried to use my bankai"

Byakuya nodded.

"I believe this was your idea?" She asked pointing to the choker. "The jewels that glow have a kido spell of some sort on them. They block the amount of reishi I can absorb. The dull ones are the ones I've been had the incantation removed from."

Byakuya glanced at the necklace and noticed the spots she was referring to. She had almost two full sets of leafs that did not glow, very impressive.

"I've had it about three months." She continued. "Thank you. If you hadn't of thought of it I would probably be still walking around like a zombie. My mood is so much better now and I can actually sleep."

Byakuya closed his eyes. "I am glad."

"Well starting tomorrow I'll be attending the academy. I'll be there for a full year so I wanted to talk to you before I left. So again, thank you."

Adeline smiled at him with a single tear in her eye. Byakuya felt an itch to wipe away her tear. He hadn't realized how much he had worried about how he hurt her. He was glad to know she wasn't alone anymore. She stood up to leave walking past him and placed her small arm on his shoulder.

"I hope I'll see you around."

Byakuya allowed his eyes to close hoping he would allow her to leave.

"Ade." He whispered softly, causing her to stop just before she took off into the night.

She waited, holding her breath for him to speak. He placed his hands on her's, squeezing slightly. She felt her body come alive at his touch. Even after all this time apart, just a single touch from him held the power to make her fall apart. She closed her eyes, enjoying his touch before he lifted his hand, and she took off into the night.

When Adeline returned to her barracks she fought back her tears. She was proud of herself, for managing to hold it back as long as she could. She climbed into her bed, holding the covers tightly before falling into a uneasy sleep, where dreams of Byakuya tormented her.


	8. Chapter 8

Adeline sighed heavily as her first month at the academy come to an end. She had made placement in the advanced class. Her classmates, who had been in school for five years were not happy that a first year was allowed to take classes with them.

She ignored the looks she was getting from her roommates as she collapsed on her fouton. Being here really wasn't any better than being in her old room at the squad one barracks. Well at least here she didn't have to look at the handsome face of the squad six captain Byakuya Kuchiki. She couldn't believe what had happened between them. Most of the time she thought she might have imagined it. She closed her eyes tight trying to remember his soft kiss and the passion of his hands as they roamed her body.

A loud knock at their door brought her out of her memories. Looking around and noticing no one was moving to answer it Adeline peeled herself off the bed to open it, surprised at her guest.

"Shunsui..."

"Good afternoon Adeline. I came to see if you wanted to have dinner. Let's celebrate your first month at the academy."

"Uh. Sure that would be great. Let me get my key and I'll be ready."

Adeline ignored the looks she was getting, she didn't think it was possible but she was receiving even dirtier looks than before. She let out a frustrated breath and walked out with the captain Commander.

"What's the matter? Are you not liking the academy?"

"It's fine." She said walking fast to keep up with his long strides. "My classmates hate me, my roommates hate me and now anyone who didn't hate me before will certainly hate me now seeing us walking together like this."

Shunsui laughed lightly.

"How do you do that?" She asked. "How are you able to just laugh it off and not care?"

"Practice. You shouldn't care so much what others think of you. Once everyone sees how powerful you are they will treat you even more different. Your gonna have to learn to live with that, I suggest laughter. You got a long life to live Adeline. No sense living that life all tied up like a ball of string."

Adeline was quiet for awhile taking in his advice. It was a while before she noticed she didn't recognize her surroundings.

"Where are you taking me?"

"This little hole in the wall up a little ways. They have the best sake and buns here. Can't have a true celebration without sake and buns."

Adeline laughed at his comment.

"See, feels better doesn't it? Try not to be so serious all the time, you look much better when you smile."

Adeline looked over at the captain Commander hit with a strong urge to hug him. Somehow he had eased all the tension she had been feeling since classes started.

Adeline ate enthusiastically enjoying the company of the Captain Commander, the captain drinking a bit more sake then he should have. She tried to push more food on him, in an attempt to sober him up a bit before they left. The waitress came by with a strong cup of tea, giving Adeline a quick wink. Adeline guess he came here often and they were quite use to treating him this way. It was well past midnight before he was in any shape to walk again. Adeline declined his offer to walk her back to her room, insisting he go home and get some rest.

 _That man really needs a woman._ It struck her as odd that a man such as him hadn't been able to land a suitable mate.

Adeline tried to enter the room quietly so as not to wake her roommates. However as soon as she pulled the door close the light popped on.

"Well I guess now we know how a first year was able to make it in the advanced class with us."

"Excuse me?" Adeline asked looking for clarity.

"Obviously sleeping with the head Captain came with some advantage."

Her words cut at Adeline. Her fingers twitched in anger. Then she decided to take a page out of Shunsui book and laughed. The annoyed looks on their faces made it worth it.

"You guys don't know what your talking about. He's just checking up on me as a favor to my dad."

Adeline went to bed satisfied. Shunsui was right it did feel good to laugh it off. Ordinary she would be lying in bed awake worried about what people would say about her. She slept somewhat better, deciding to let it roll off her shoulder.

The next six months her classes went better. She aced her first round of exams, kido in particular and made a mental note to make Tessai some more of those cookies he had liked so much the next time she saw him.

Her classmates had even started treating her with a kind of respect. Now that she had proven that she outright earned her spot, she was no longer getting greeted with such nasty looks. Captain Commander Kyoraku continued to visit her at the end of each month and even Yoruichi had joined them a handful of time. Almost every thing was falling into place for her, she had a new outlook on life, she was gaining the respect of her classmates, and she was even making a few friends. But she still missed Byakuya.

Adeline laid on her bed as the 6th month was coming to a end. She closed her eyes, thinking about him and wondering how he was doing. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes and let them fall.

 _It's perfectly normal to miss him._ She thought as they dropped down on her pillow.

She hugged it tightly willing the pain to stop when someone knocked on her door. She got up from the bed, wiping her eyes and laughed to herself when she saw who he visitor was.

"You got some kind of alarm that goes off when I cry?" She asked, inviting Kisuke into her room.

"You cry far too often."

"It just seems like that to you because you only come around when I'm crying. What brings you here? I thought we agreed to meet after I graduate? Your six months too early."

"We need to have a serious talk." Came Captain Commander Kyoraku voice from the door way.

Adeline looked between the two men, worried something might have happened.

"What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Where are your roommates?"

"They went home for the weekend."

Shunsui and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Take a seat, Adeline."

Adeline sat at her bed, worried about what was going on. She watched as Urahara took a set in one of her roommates bed. Shunsui on the other hand remained standing.

"What's going on?" She asked getting annoyed.

"Adeline its very likely you will not be here for much longer. Your teachers have all agreed there's no need for you to be in class any longer."

"That's good news right? Isn't that what we all wanted?"

"Well, yes and no." Kisuke spoke. "Obviously we wanted you to graduate. However your attracting a lot of attention, something I didn't account for."

"What do you mean?"

"Well graduating in less than a year is impressive." Kisuke concluded.

"But I was raised as a Quincy. I trained with you for five years before coming here. Thats puts me even with everyone in the class."

"But no one here know's that."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"The thing is, Adeline your so talented, your young, and your beautiful. Well to be frank, your excellent breeding material." Shunsui finally chimed in.

Adeline couldn't wipe the stunned expression off her face. She looked over at Kisuke and found him nodding his head in agreement.

 _Why did that not make him mad?_ "Excuse me, Captain Commander Kyoraku, for a minute there it sounded like you said breeding material." Adeline narrowed her eyes at him.

"Adeline! You need to take this seriously." Shunsui reprimanded. Urahara, Yoruichi and I have all decided it would be best if you took the 3rd seat position in squad 6, that Captain Kuchiki so kindly offered you last year."

"I cant do that."

"You don't have a choice, we all agreed it the best place for you."

Adeline turned to Kisuke, her eyes pleading. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. There is no other way. Any lieutenant position leaves you vulnerable. Even accepting a small token from someone representing a noble family may obligate you into entering that family."

"So I wont take anything."

"They are very tricky. You wouldn't even know that you were excepting help from them."

Adeline looked at Shunsui. He had a serious look on his face, and that more than anything caused her to take this seriously.

"Can't I just take a position in your squad?"

"I'm afraid that won't do any good. Believe me I would let you in a heartbeat. We need you to align your self with the Kuchiki clan. Joining Byakuya's squad sends a clear message to the nobles that your allegiance is with them."

"I thought it was against the law for nobles to marry common folk."

"Lower level nobles don't care. Higher level ones, such as the Kuchiki clan have enough weight to get away with it once in a few hundreds thousand years. If anything they would marry you into an off branch that would be the next branch to lead. Besides I thought you liked working with Captain Kuchiki."

"Oh, I umm. I did."

"Kisuke, how about you give Adeline here and me a minute to chat."

Urahara got up to leave, giving Adeline a hug before he left. She looked at the Captain Commander. He expression was gentle as he sat opposite her on the bed. He placed his hand over hers and looked into her eyes. Adeline felt uncomfortable at his touch, she stood up and walked over to the window looking out before she turned to speak.

"I.."

"I told you" he interrupted before she could say anything more. "That I had a talent for spotting what a woman needs, and that I intended to give that to you didn't I?"

"Yes but..."

"But what?"

"Well...it's just your so...I'm not really in that place..."

Shunsui laughed hard. Adeline looked at him wondering just what the hell was going on before he spoke again.

"Adeline that's the last thing you need. What I was talking about is a friend. Now look I know your feeling apprehensive about working with Byakuya again. I may not know all the details about what happened and I don't need to know, but what I do know is this; Maybe a certain young ladies presence had a huge impact on a certain captain. Maybe this certain young lady stopped spending time with that particular Captain. Maybe, just maybe since that certain young lady left that particular Captain has been moping around becoming nearly impossible to work with"

"It's complicated." She said looking relieved.

"I'm sure it is. You don't have to get into any details about it but, as an experienced man I can make an educated guess. The simple answer is he needs you."

"But that's the problem. I already tried that and got shot down."

"Your tired to be there as a friend?"

"Well...not exactly.."

"You can be there as a friend. It might be hard at first but it can be done. If you truly care about a person you don't care how you are in their life. He's way past the point where he's better off without you and judging by the redness of your eyes when I first came into the room so are you. Apparently what you two had, cant be substituted with another person. I don't... "

Adeline walked over to Shunsui and gave him a hug. He was taken aback at first but smiled and tried to cheer her up.

"I'm even going to pretend I didn't notice how relieved you look when I told you I didn't want anything from you."

Adeline laughed at his words.

"I'm sorry. Just the thought of losing another friend…"

"Your strong enough to handle this. Would it help if I told you he knew all about this arrangement?"

"I think I'm going to have to cancel our dinner." Adeline said, sighing heavily

"Well I figured as much. Urahara's not as pretty as you but he will do in a pinch." He said laughing.

Shunsui left shortly after that. Adeline was nervous at the thought of facing him but she decided she had better get use to feeling uncomfortable. Maybe Shunsui was right and it will get easier for her as time goes on.

Adeline walked over to her door taking a deep breath before opening it. She walked out and made her way to his Manson.

Just outside the gate she spotted Byakuya standing under the cherry tree she loved so much. She smiled to herself before walking over.

"I've been expecting you."

Adeline smiled. It was apparent no matter how much time they spent apart his voice would always hold the power to make her come undone. She clenched her thighs, mad at herself for her reaction. When Byakuya turned around she noticed his eyes held no warmth. Taking a deep breath she plunged forward until she was close to him. She allowed her eyes to close taking in his presence before she opened them again. She opened her mouth, barley whispering to him.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you."

"You look well."

"Wish I could say the same to you." She said stunning him. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing. You must be mistaken."

Adeline looked at him shocked by his appearance. He might have appeared the same to the others but she noticed the smaller difference in the way his hair laid, the way he stood and the color of his skin. Throwing caution to the wind Adeline stepped forwarded and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Maybe to someone who doesn't know better. But I can see you haven't been sleeping well!"

"Adeline.."

"I'm sorry I just don't care. I cant stand to see you this way. I'm so sorry I never should have left."

Byakuya stood there fighting the urge to wrap his arms around her as well. Her scent assaulted him, bringing with it memories of the nights they spent together. He allowed his eyes to close, savoring her warmth as it spread through his body. She was a shining star in a dark night, luring him back to the light.

"Ade..."

"I shouldn't have pushed you." She cried, tightening her grip around him.

Unable to hold out any longer, Byakuya reached his hands around her middle and hugged her back. She moaned as she felt his hands reach around her. They stood like that for several minutes before she pushed herself away from him. Wiping her eyes she looked up at him

"I've been entirely too selfish. You deserved better. I can do better I promise you that."

"Thank you, Adeline." Byakuya said closing his eyes. He couldn't understand where any of this was coming from. He had been the one who stopped talking to her, he didn't blame her for his current disposition.

"Are you going to be there at the graduation next weekend?"

"I have to, to officially offer you the position. It will have more of an impact there."

"Oh ok. Didn't realize the nobles in this place were so dishonorable."

"Not all are dishonorable."

"No. I guess not." She said looking up at him and smiling.

Adeline took it upon herself to stretch out under the tree. She looked up through the branches and saw the sky darken as the stars tried to peek through. One thing she missed about being home is the snow.

"You've been spending too much time with the Captain Commander." He said standing over her causing Adeline to laugh.

"Can you believe my roommates accused me of sleeping with him? Apparently thats how I ended up in the advance class." She said rolling her eyes at the memory.

Byakuya made a small sound, sort of like a annoyed grunt.

"And what did you do."

"Took the captain commanders advice and laughed at them. It felt good too. I guess I cant really blame them, even I thought for a minute he was going to come on to me."

"Well you do spend an unreasonable amount of time around that man."

"Nah its fine. He's been a good friend to me. Everyone needs someone to talk to right? And I like talking to him, he doesn't censor his responses. It's good for me."

Byakuya stood, watching her as she laid under his tree. He had hoped a year apart from her would change his feelings but it did not. The only thing it had done was make him even more miserable. Perhaps that was what she meant when she said she should have left.

Adeline finally stood up, the sky getting darker reminding her she needed to return before it got too cold. She looked over at the handsome captain and sighed. "I guess I better get back before it gets too cold. I'll see you next weekend."

Byakuya nodded to her as she walked past him. She looked up into his eyes and for a brief moment he felt a strong urge to grab her hand, and place a soft kiss on her sweet lips. Just then Adeline bit her lower lip, making Byakuya think she had the same thought. She let out a soft gasp before closing her eyes and walking away.

Adeline decided to walk back to her dorm, instead of using shunpo. She thought the brisk walk in the cool air would help ease her soul. She was starting to worry that being around him would never be easy on her but if that was the price she had to pay, for him she would pay it. She couldn't have imagined her presence so important to the Captain but, it seems her talk six months ago did nothing to make him feel better. Adeline vowed to do whatever she could to make it right with him.

When Adeline made it back to her room, she was surprised to see both Kisuke and Shunsui waiting for her.

"So scandalous, coming back so late." Kisuke said before him and Shunsui broke out in hysterical laughter.

 _Great they are both drunk._ Adeline rolled her eyes.

"Tell me child, what do you see in that Captain anywaysss? He's far too seriousssus!" Kisuke asked, slurring the last letter in the word.

"He doesn't drink. Now shut up and let me get some sleep." She shot back at him.

"Can't, we have to discuss serious businesses."

"Can't we talk tomorrow when you've sobered up?" She asked exacerbated.

"NO!" Cried Shunsui before he passed out on her roommates futon snoring loudly.

"No!" Kisuke echoed before he too passed out on her other roommates futon.

Adeline rolled her eyes at the pair of men before falling asleep herself. When she woke the next morning both men had left, leaving her to clean up their mess. Stripping her roommates bedding she walked them down to the wash. Just as she had finished placing clean blankets on the bed, her roommates walked in raising their brow.

"Sorry. My dad and his friend decided to stay over last night. I've just finished changing both your sheet's."

"Thanks." They said in unison. They both walked over to their beds staring at Adeline.

"What is it?" She asked growing annoyed.

"We heard your graduating next weekend. We also heard the Captain's from the 13 court guard squads were coming to offer you positions. "

"Yeah, that's all true."

"Oh. Well good luck." Roommate one said. Her and roommate 2 left without saying another word.

Adeline was startled by her roommates behavior. Maybe they were starting to come around after all.

 _Too little too late._

Finally when the big day arrived Adeline was tense. She remembered feeling the same way when she was graduating from college, except then she had her whole family and Adam cheering her on. She took a peek at the number of people sitting outside waiting to see the graduating class. Adeline was graduating with 4 other people, all whom will be receiving offer's from the Captains.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She quite like wearing the backless shihakusho Yoruichi had bought her. She had her long hair braided and swept to the side, tying it with her lilac ribbon. She tenderly touched her lilac obi, which had been tucked away the last six months. She hadn't need it for her school uniform.

Kisuke knocked on the door quickly walking in before she could answer.

"Hey! What if I were changing?"

"Never mind that. I forgot last weekend to have an important discussion with you, we need to have it now quickly before Yoruichi gets here."

"What's wrong?" Adeline asked suddenly alarmed.

"Here put this on.." He said handing her a white sash, " And give me that purple one you've been wearing."

"What's wrong with it?" She asked, suddenly not wanting to part with it.

"Where did you get it?"

Adeline blushed.

"That's what's wrong with it. Any of those nobles out there will noticed its well beyond your ability to purchase."

"What do you mean?"

"It was a very expensive gift Adeline. The kind a noble could afford. If they spot that it wont matter if you join squad six they will still hound you. Don't worry. You'll get it back when you join your new squad."

Adeline handed him the lilac obi. She quickly tied the regular white one he handed her before Yoruichi entered the room.

"What are you still doing up here? Get down there now the ceremony is starting."

Adeline jumped before she ran out the door.

Adeline stood in front of the crowd. She searched the seats looking for Byakuya, and spotted him almost right away. He face was stoic as always, giving away nothing. She saw him close his eyes and open them again, locking onto her gaze with his intense grey stare causing her to become hot. She broke eye contact, needing to concentrate on the task at hand and not how his gaze effected her. Next to Byakuya was his sister Rukia, and the rest of the captains from the 13 court guard squads. Shunsui gave her a quick wink before the head instructor addressed the crowd.

Adeline tried to listen to the speech as much as she could but she found her mind and her eyes wandering around the area. Looking off into the far distance she saw a tree fall. Then another and another. Becoming worried she looked to the crowd searching for Urahara to see if he had noticed as well. When she turned her head she noticed a giant hollow, sneaking up on the seated guest arms raised ready to attack.

"Look out!" She cried.

Adeline concentrated the reishi into a barrier blocking the hollow's attack on the spectators. All around them chaos erupted out as the group fled the attacking hollow. The captain's sprang into action, quickly slicing the hollow into bits as pieces flew every where. They all watched horrified as each tiny piece formed into a separate hollow.

"Shit." Spat the blood thirsty captain of squad 11. "Look's like we cant cut em."

"Adeline gather the spectators, I'm counting on you to protect them with your barrier." Shunsui ordered.

Adeline ran around corralling the specters and ushering them into the academy. She placed her barrier around the entire building. Standing outside it she reached at her sides, unsheathing her zanpakuto ready to fight off any hollow that dare attack the school. All around her the captains were cutting the hollows, swearing loudly as the continued to regenerate.

"This place will be over run with them if we keep this up." She heard someone yell.

Suddenly three more giant hollows appeared, coming from where she saw the trees fall. She hoped no one had been in that area and wondered if they were still alive.

Adeline watched on itching to join her new comrades but she had her orders, unsure if she could keep up the barrier and fight at the same time. She felt useless standing there. She saw a hollow over take one of her classmates, reaching out placing a small shield in front of him before the hollow could bite down. The hollow bounced off angry and ran to find another target.

Captain Sui-Feung had the most success dispatching the hollows, it seemed they were not immune to her poison unable to regenerate once they had been stung twice. She saw a handful of Captains using kido to dispatch the hollows with success. They were finally gaining ground.

Adeline watched in horror as a hoard of hollows consumed another one of her classmates. She grew angry just standing by being useless. She decided to run out, releasing her shikai and slicing the top of the hollows head clean off its body. She sliced at each hollow freeing her classmate before the Captain Kenpachi came running over.

"Don't cut em! Don't you see them regenerate every time they've been cut?"

Adeline looked up into the eyes of the captain when a hollow swiped at her side, crushing her ribs before she could block his next attack. She brought her twin blades down, slicing at the hollow before the captain ran back over rejoining the fold.

"Shit woman what are you doing? The ones you cuttin ain't regenerating."

"Of course not." She said smacking herself in the head. "The hollow's bodies are composed of reishi. My zanpakuto must be sucking it up before it can regenerate."

"Yeah well get your ass back over to that building. You were ordered to protect it!"

Adeline ran across the yard back to the school. She scooped up a few of the severely wounded and brought them to the school.

"Don't worry. I wont let them get to you." She said looking into the face of an older gentleman.

Adeline ran around shielding people while she tried to drag more of the wounded to safety.

She called out to the Captain commander as she saw him pass.

"We have to put an end to this captain, its getting out of hand!"

"What have you got in mind dear?"

"My Father's cross..."

"Oh I see. Strictly speaking thats not allowed but under the circumstances..."

Captain Commander Kyoraku ordered his men to pull back and protect the wounded. She dug the cross out of her pocket and concentrated to form the bow. Letting the arrows fly one by one at the remaining hollows evaporating them on the spot. She saw Captain Sui-Feung in the distance taking on the last two giant hollows with Yoruichi.

Adeline tried to take aim shooting her arrows at the giant hollows. They burned right through the hollow on contact but it did not bring them down. Cursing her weakness she fired more while Captain Sui-Feung managed to pierce them twice, brining them down.

She slumped down, clutching her ribs glad the attack was finally over. She heard Captain Commander Kyoraku order for squad four to be dispatched.

 _It'll take forever for them to make it here, and some of these people don't have the time to wait._

Adeline got up walking over to the wounded man she grabbed earlier. She stood over him, closing her eyes converting all the reishi into healing him. When she finished with him she moved on, trying to help as many people as she can. Finally squad four arrived and Adeline was pushed aside.

"Let us do our job." One yelled as she ran passed.

Adeline sat in the grass nursing her wounds as Captain Commander Kyoraku walked over.

"I think you missed your calling."

"What you mean captain?"

"You should be in squad four. That old man you healed said he has more power now that he did before the attack."

"Yeah well, that's not happening now that I'm, what did you call it, 'excellent breeding material'"

Shunsui laughed.

"Cheer up dear, It wont be so bad working for Captain Kuchiki."

"No it wont. He's a great Captain and I am thankful don't get me wrong. It's just how much am I going to be able to help people."

One by one the Captain's of the 13 court guard squad come wondering over. She looked at Byakuya's face trying to determine his mood based off the minute expression he had sometimes allowed himself to have and saw what she thought was half of a half smile. His eyes a light with something that resembled pride.

Adeline slowly stood up as they approached. Shunsui addressed them all once they were all lined up.

"Well this ceremony went to hell quick. Did you collect enough samples Mayuri?"

"Yes head Captain. I was able to collect a number of specimen. I will determine just how that bastard was able to sneak up on us, and how they were all able to regenerate the way they did."

"Very well the rest of you should head back while I finish up here. Captain's Hitsugya and Kuchiki stay back with me for a bit."

"Yes Captain."

"As you wish."

Shunsui turned his attention to Byakuya.

"Captain Kuchiki, officially I think it would still be a good idea for me to witness the offer. If you would be so kind..."

"Yes head captain. It would be my pleasure to offer you 3rd seat in my division, Mrs Park."

Adeline winced as she bowed deeply.

"It would be an honor to serve you, Captain Kuchiki."

"Very well. Gather your things and I will escort you to your new room. I expect you to report to my office first thing tomorrow morning. We have a lot to discuss third seat Park."

"Yes Captain."

As instructed Adeline held her bow until Captain Kuchiki left, the pain in her cracked ribs making it unbearable. After him and Shunsui walked off to attend to some other business Adeline found herself unable to stand any longer.

"Hi. Pleased to meet you. I am 3rd seat Yamada Hanataro. If you wouldn't mind lying down for a minute I cant take care of those ribs for you."

Adeline looked down into the adorable puppy dog eyes of the third seat. She smiled at him, slowly lying in the grass.

"Thanks for the help."

"Oh its no problem. It's about the only useful thing I can do." He kneeled next to her, reaching his hands out. "You fought well, what an interesting technique you used. Was that some form of Kido?"

"Not really. Is more of a manipulation of the reishi. It's pretty easy to use once you get the hang of it and it doesn't expel any energy like Kido." Adeline turned her attention to Byakuya who was standing talking to the older man she helped earlier nodding his head. His eyes were closed and he had an amused expression on his face. It looked like triumph. "Do you know that man talking to Captain Kuchiki?"

"Oh he's one of the head of a noble family. I bet they are congratulating him on securing you as his 3rd seat. I wish you the best of luck working with him though, he's so intimidating."

Adeline smiled at the 3rd seat. She wished more people could be as friendly as him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to overhear I was making my way over to heal you when they arrived."

"It's fine I don't mind. He's not a crass as he seems you know."

"Well you're all set, good as new. You'll still have those bruises for awhile but your bones have been mended. Please come see me anytime you need my assistance."

"Thank you so much 3rd seat Hanataro." Adeline smiled at him sitting up much easier than she had gone down. She was generally touched by her demeanor.

As Hanataro walked away Kisuke came over. Pulling Adeline into a deep hug he held her out looking over at her bruises.

"You did so well. The head of the institute is talking with Yoruichi right now about teaching your technique. It might take some time for them to make the proper arrangements but they are considering it and thats a huge advancement. They were very impressed with that shield you manage to erect."

"Thanks Kisuke."

Kisuke watched her as she stared at Byakuya, his heart aching for her.

"Are you ready to start your new job tomorrow?"

"I guess I'm as ready as I'm going to be." Adeline sighed

"I wish you weren't so sad still."

"It's not about that anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Adeline looked into the eyes of her father before answering.

"I was a terrible friend to him."

"How do you figure?"

"I couldn't control myself enough to be there for him. I ran away when it got to hard to be around him. I wont make that mistake again."

"I thought he was the one who stopped speaking to you."

Adeline smiled to herself.

"All he really did was stop helping me train. I was the one who stopped going to see him, because I was always the one who went to him. He even went as far as coming to see you to help me, and I don't have to be an expert to know that was breaking the law. Too busy nursing my broken heart to be a good friend to him."

Adeline hung her head shaking it. Kisuke put his arm around her.

"Your being too hard on yourself."

Adeline shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, thats in the past. I'm going to do better you'll see. I better go and get my stuff. Captain Kuchiki is taking me to my new room tonight. He looks about ready to leave doesn't he?"

Adeline ran upstairs to grab her bag. She saw her roommates standing by the window.

"That was amazing!"

"I cant believe your going into Squad six. Captain Kuchiki is the most handsome Captain in the 13 court guard squad. You're so lucky!"

Adeline smiled. She wondered what her roommates faces would look like if they had known just how well she knew the captain.

"Thanks." She said slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Well I better be off. Good luck to the both of you."

Adeline left the room, looking back at the door. She wondered if she would have been better friends if she were staying a bit later.

 _No sense wondering what could have been._ She thought as she walked back out on the lawn, spotting Byakuya waiting a few feet from the door.

"Are you ready 3rd seat Park?"

"Yes sir."

Byakuya started walking back towards the squad 6 barracks, Adeline trudging behind him, unsure of where she should stand. Now that she was a proper member of the 13 court guard squads she wanted to treat him with the respect he was owed.

"Are you hurt Adeline?" Byakuya asked, coming to a stop as soon as they left the school grounds and were completely alone. Adeline stopped, almost walking into him as he reached out, tenderly touching her bruised ribs.

"I'm fine thank you Captain. 3rd seat Hanataro was able to mend my broken bones. I might be a little sore for a few days but its nothing I cant handle." Adeline answered, bowing deeply.

Byakuya reached out his hand, placing it under her chin lifting her face.

"You don't have to be so formal when we are alone."

"Thank goodness." Adeline let out a sigh of relief. "Maybe tomorrow when we go over my assignment we can go over when I should and when I shouldn't. I don't want to embarrass you." Adeline said, starting to walk again.

Adeline and Byakuya walked side by side back to the barracks. She noticed his eyes glancing around her middle. She looked down wonder what he could be looking at when it occurred to her.

"Don't worry, I didn't throw it away." She said laughing.

"What?"

"You are looking at the sash right? Kisuke took it this morning. He said the other nobles would have been upset if they had seen it so he gave me this one to wear."

"He seems to think of everything."

"I guess he does." She said laughing.

Adeline and Byakuya were quiet the rest of the way there. Finally they came to the squad six barracks and Byakuya showed her to her room. It was larger than she had expected containing one large living area and a closed off space meant for a bedroom. The kitchen area was slightly larger than the one in her old room in the squad one barrack. The floor was padded nicely. She noticed a door in the room leading off to what she guessed was a private bath area.

"Wow. This is a lot bigger than I was expecting for a 3rd seat."

"This is actually meant to be the Captain quarters. However I stay in the mansion Lieutenant Abarai used it until he and Rukia got a place of their own."

"Oh well thank you for giving me such a large room. It'll feel good to have a private bath again." Adeline looked up at him and smiled.

"I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning 3rd seat Park."

"Yes sir." She said bowing as he walked out the room.

Adeline sat her bag down as the door closed and collapsed on the bed. It was far to early to sleep but she was more than ready. She filled her large tub with hot water soaking her tired muscles relaxing in the heat. She looked around the room, her new home happy to be there.

 _I made the right choice I think._

Adeline crawled into bed a few hours later too tired to care about anything else. Knowing she would need to rest before she started her first official day as a soul reaper.


	9. Chapter 9

Adeline woke early the next day. It was her first day in her new squad. She dressed slowly looking at her reflection and wondering how the hell she managed to land here. If anyone had told her almost two years ago when she first came here that she would be fully qualified shinigami she would have thought they needed some help. Just as she was tying the white sash to her uniform a loud knock came at her door.

Adeline walked over happy to see Urahara.

"Congratulations on your first day."

"Thanks." She said standing back letting him enter the room.

Kisuke reached into his pocket and pulled out her lilac obi, handing it to her and enjoying the smile that spread across her face.

"Why'd he give you this anyways?"

"Do you really want the answer to that?" She asked as she pulled the white one off and tied it to her waist. She pulled out her matching lilac ribbon and used it to tie back her long hair into a high pony tail. She ran her fingers through the end, releasing any knots that might have formed and remembered how it felt when a certain someone ran their fingers through her hair.

"No. I guess I don't really want to know."

"It's for the best, you're going to have to trust me on that." She said echoing his words back at him.

Kisuke watched as Adeline walked over to the kitchen and poured them a cup of hot tea. She took small sips enjoying the rare moment of peace. He was sorry he was about to break it.

"So about your mother.."

A loud crash sounded through the room as she dropped the mug she was about to hand him.

"Sorry!" She yelled as hot water splashed all over him.

Adeline quickly ran over, placing her hands above the burn healing him before she swooped up the broken glass.

"Did you say my mother?"

"Yes. It's time you two had a face to face."

Kisuke left soon after, leaving Adeline feeling dazed. She made her way to Captain Kuchiki's office on autopilot.

"Third seat Park?!"

"Yes? I'm so sorry!" She said bowing deeply.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"No,sir!"

"Adeline I will not tolerate this behavior."

"Yes Captain. I'm so sorry." She said bowing again.

"Very well. As I said, Captain Commander Kyoraku has requested you to use your education and training to complete personal files. Lieutenant Abarai will show you to your office and give you all the information you may need."

Adeline looked at the Captain's brother in law, standing behind Captain Kuchiki desk and nodded to him. He nodded back, showing her a relaxing smile. Adeline tried to relax a little bit more, after all she had no reason to be nervous. She could handle this assignment.

"Adeline?"

 _Shit! What dis I miss now?_

"Come on girl, lets get you out of here." Renji said tugging her arm.

Adeline allowed him to drag her from the room.

"What are you so nervous about? You worked with Captain Kuchiki before when I was out didn't you?"

"Yes I did. Its...Um. It's kinda personal."

"Oh. That. Right. Well why did you take this position if you couldn't handle working with him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Uh sorry. Rukia..."

Adeline closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was all she could do.

"I was referring to something else. I have no problem working here with the Captain."

"Oh, Sorry. Just get it together alright. Save your personal problems for the end of the day."

"Thank you lieutenant."

"All right here you are. This will be your office."

They stopped walking. Adeline looked around and noticed they were only down the long hall from where Captain Kuchikis office is. When he opened it Adeline was surprised at how small it was compared to the Captains office.

"What was it before it was an office a broom closet?" She asked laughing.

"Yeah I guess its a little small. Previously we used this room for storage. But its big enough for a desk, that's all you need right?"

"I guess, until I start compiling files. I'll need a chair or something for them to sit on. Some book shelves for my books. A computer would be great...do you have computer's here?"

"What's a computer again?"

Adeline held out her fingers as if typing on an invisible keyboard.

"Oh, right. Magic box. Well, write a list. Captain Kuchiki can get you the desk and shelves and stuff but you might want to see Captain Kurotsuchi for the magic box."

"Ok." She said, trying not to laugh at his word usage.

"That right, smile. Squad six is the best squad. Cheer up your going to love it here. Now I'll arranged for the squad members to meet you here staring tomorrow. That gives you all day to get that list over to Captain Kuchiki and see squad 12. How much time do you need with each member?"

"50 minuets is standard."

"Ok. I'll arrange for you to meet them every hour and a half. That should give you plenty of time in between to arrange your notes and prepare for the next one."

"Thank you lieutenant."

"Call me Renji. If you need anything I'll be in my office, across the hall here. Good luck."

Adeline looked around the small room. If she could get a computer or a computer like device to keep the files on the room should be just big enough. She complied a list in her head of things she would need, trying to figure how to best arrange the room to promote a relaxing atmosphere. Taking her list she made he way back to Captain Kuchiki's office. She knocked loudly, waiting for his response.

"Enter."

Adeline slipped through the heavy door, closing it quietly behind her.

"Good afternoon Captain."

Byakuya nodded his head a fraction of an inch, fixing her in his intense eyes. He had recently given up hope on not wanting the beautiful woman standing before him. Evan after everything that had happened between the two and the six months they had spent apart whenever she was around he felt the same as he had that night he gave into his desire. He allowed his eyes to take in her appearance. Her long fair hair was tied back in the lilac ribbon he had gifted her. Her eyes, once riddled with sadness shined brilliantly as the green edges reflected the stones in her necklace. Byakuya admired her curves, reminiscing in the bliss he felt having been able to caress them. He had hoped his new position of authority over her would quell his lust but it had not. Her soft lips lifted into a small smile, and small laugh escaping her lips causing Byakuya to snap out of his reverie.

"Are you ok Captain?"

"Yes. Please continue."

"This is the list I made. Lieutenant Abarai said to had it to you. A list of the things I would need." Adeline handed him the list. She held her breath as their hands grazed each other, the warm fluttering assaulting her abdomen.

 _Will I ever stop wanting him._ She wondered as she watched him read the letter.

"Very well. What is this called a 'computer'?"

"It's a device used for storage, looking up referenced on the web. There's a lot of things you can do with it. Mostly I need it for the notes or the files. That room wouldn't be big enough to house all the files of every squad member. Renji mentioned something about speaking to Captain Kurotsuchi about such a device."

"I will send somebody on your behalf. I do not think it wise for you to voluntarily go into that man's lab."

"Uh...wait what?"

"He is a man of science, and unlike your father; seems to have little boundaries. No doubt he would be interested in a shinigami who can wield Quincy powers, all of the captains having witnessed the assault at the graduation."

"Oh. Right. I forgot. Thank you Captain." She said bowing deeply.

"As for the rest, go ahead and make the arrangements. Bring me the receipts when you have finished."

"Yes Captain. Thank you."

"How long with this take you?" He asked allowing himself to look into her eyes again.

"Squad 6? Uh let's see a little over 300 members...one and a half hours in between...I'm thinking a little over a month. All the squads...". She let out a deep breath. "A little over a year I'm thinking. But it would be worth it."

"How so?" Byakuya asked. He watched Adeline take a seat on his couch, having decided she may as well get comfortable.

"Oh. Well I'm assuming Captain Commander Kyoraku is having me do this to asses the threat level within the seireitei itself. Preventing another Aizen situation before it starts. Makes sense to me if that's the reason I'm doing it."

"It seem's I may have underestimate the Captain Commander."

Adeline smiled. It was clear she was fond of the Captain commander.

"I think a lot of people do actually, and I don't think he minds one bit to be honest."

"I suppose so."

Adeline sat back, letting a puff of air escape. Byakuya watched her intently noticing the distant look in her eyes.

"What is wrong?"

"It's personal."

Byakuya lifted a brown at her response.

"I mean, it's not that I don't want to tell you." She said to clarify. "I just mean it's not work related."

Byakuya stared at her. She fidget a little under his stare. She couldn't tell if he was inviting her to continue or daring her to speak. A year ago she wouldn't hesitate to tell him, now that she was trying to be a better friend to him she was worried about unloading all her problems on him.

"Um.. Well Kisuke came by before I reported in today."

Byakuya continued to stare at her.

"Well he mentioned my mother. He said he would arrange it so that I can meet her face to face."

Byakuya closed his eyes in annoyance. _Why would he chose today?_ He let out a grunt.

"I'm kinda nervous about it. Ive been trying to focus on work but my mind keeps wondering about her, who she is, what she looks like, if I look like her. It's driving me crazy."

Adeline looked into his grey eyes, and she saw them soften. She wondered if it was her imagination.

"When will this happen?"

"I don't know. He just said he was going to talk to her about. I have no clue how long that would be.."

"Useless..." He started. He took a deep breath decided not to voice his opinion about that man.

Adeline stood abruptly, taking a deep breath and plastering a fake smile on her face.

"I'm going to get some food, then work on this list. Thank's for listening."

Adeline started towards the door. Byakuya watched her as she walked across his office. He wanted to do something for her, to help ease her mind.

"Ade.." He breathed out making her stop right before she pushed opened the door. "You look like your father except your eyes. Maybe not the color but the shape, I have seen before."

Adeline turned to him, a single tear in her eye. She wiped it away before pushing a wild piece of her hair behind her ears.

"Thank you, Byakuya." She turned and walked out his office. He could have sworn when she left she looked a little lighter and that was all he had hoped for.

Adeline had enjoyed walking around the Seireitei shopping for some of the items she would need to start her assignment. She found a mahogany desk and matching bookshelf she decided she could not live without and hoped her allowance would cover it. After picking up a soft forrest green loveseat Adeline made her way to the captain commanders office. She had decided to go into the human world to collect her books, something she would need for references.

"Good evening Adeline. Captain Kuchiki's got you working late already?"

"Not really.." She laughed. "I'm picking up supplies to do this job you tasked me with. Thank you for finding a way for me to do what I really love."

"Oh no thank you. It's going to be a big help here having someone with your insights. You didn't come here just to thank me did you?"

"No. I need to go to the human world. I would like to collect some of my reference books."

"I can arrange for that."

Adeline and the Captain commander grabbed a quick bite, talking about nothing before they made their way to the senkaimon. For the first time since coming to the soul society she was going back to her old home.

"Just how many book are we talking about here? Will the two of us due or should we get some help you think?" Captain commander asked.

Adeline scrunched up her face, trying to remember just how many books she had.

"Can we come back for more or should we do it in one shot?"

"Let's get it all done at once. Let me get a few squad member's here first, then we can go."

Adeline rummaged through her old apartment while the other squad members shoved varies book's into sacks. She wandered into the bedroom, pulling a small knitted blanket out of the closet. She held it close inhaling deeply the small scent of her mother that lingered on the yarn. Walking over to her bed side cabinet she pulled a picture album out from the drawer and grabbed a small gold band, the one that had belonged to her husband. Slipping the ring in her pocket Adeline walked out to the living area. Armed with her treasures she was ready to make her way back to the soul society.

"Is that all you need?"

"Yes. My baby blanket, photo album, and Adams wedding ring. The rest is just a reminder of a painful time..."

"Very well then. Let's return home shall we?"

"Yes. Thank you Captain Commander Kyoraku." She said, grabbing a few of her house plants that managed to survive almost two years in her absence.

They all made their way back to the soul society, the young squad members lagging behind with the load of the books.

"Will they be able to run carrying all those books?" Adeline asked looking up at the captain commander?

"Good point. We'll have to carry them and use flash step to get through. I go first, squad members in the middle, you can bring up the rear. If anything happens, drop the books and run."

When they came through to the seireitei, the squad members were kind enough to help carry the load to her office. She was surprised to see the furniture already in her office.

'Going to be a long night.' She thought to herself. Adeline started to scoot the desk around the room, trying to creat the best ambiance.

"You want some more help Adeline?"

"No thank you." she said bowing deeply. "Thanks so much for all your help. You guys have a good night."

Adeline worked for hours pushing the desk around, setting up the other furniture until she found a set up she liked the most. She placed the love seat under the window, hoping the view would relax whoever was visiting with her. She placed her desk on the opposite side of the room and placed the book shelves behind the desk, knowing she would need quick access to them once she started working.

Adeline was humming to herself quietly placing her books on the shelves when she heard the door slowly creaked open. Adeline turned around aiming a heavy book ready to strike. Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the book, daring her to try.

"Sorry Captain." She said placing it on the bookshelf. "Wasn't expecting anyone to be here so late."

"Why are you still here?"

"Just trying to get this room ready for tomorrow. I'm trying to create a professional yet relaxing atmosphere. What do you you think?"

Byakuya scanned the room, his face giving away nothing.

"This room is too small."

Adeline face fell. She took a deep breath and let it back out.

"Can't be helped I guess. I need everything in here.

Byakuya made a face and grunted a little. He came fully into the room, looking around at the small plants she had brought from home and placed in the corner of the room. He eyed her loveseat with disgust, poking at it and rubbing his fingers together like the loveseat had left some residue on his fingers.

"Have a seat." She asked, put off by his apparent disapproval of her office. After all he was the one who gave her the small office to use.

Byakuya sat on the loveseat and wrinkled his nose. He continued to look around before Adeline spoke again.

"I hope you don't mind me doing this in your division."

"I can see the importance in doing it. As long as it's for the soul society I can allow it."

 _That's so like you._ She thought, smiling at him.

"Are you happy?" He asked, catching her off guard.

"Oh yes. I love psychology. It's going to be a long process, well not so long once I've finished writing up this assessment." She said holding up a scrap piece of paper, "But it's what I've always loved doing. Helping people I mean. I just hope the other Captain's will cooperate with it. I'm certain most will, might have a problem with Captain Kenpachi..."

"Yes, him and his squad seem's like it's riddled with issues, they are needlessly aggressive."

"Eh, I'm not really worried about it. In general they seem to have a healthy outlet."

"Preposterous."

"What do you mean? All that running around and fighting gets out all the anger. Everyone has an outlet, even you."

"Which would be?" He asked briskly.

"Are you sure you want to get into this? Once we do we cant go back."

"Is that not the basis of our relationship?"

Adeline smiled at his words. He was uncharacteristically playful tonight. She couldn't believe where this conversation was heading.

"Well, small actions you take, can be seen as a rebellious act. Which can fulfill your need to over come your oppressed upbringing."

"Oppressed upbringing? Have you any idea who you are talking to?" He asked Cooley.

"Of course. You live a very pampered life. You never struggled to eat, survive or educate yourself. However all that privilege came with a heavy price. You're not free. You're not even fully free to chose who you spend your life with. I mean at first you did, you were lucky that your parents loved you enough to allow you to marry the woman you love."

"I am allowed to say when I get married. I may have little say in who, but I still determine when I will marry."

"That's good then."

"So, my outlet as you call it, what is it?"

"Oh. Just little things, loopholes and what not. Maybe overlooking something for the sake of your sister and her happiness. Maybe deciding to bed someone who most certainly is not your wife." Adeline looked into his cold eyes. She wanted to gauge his reaction.

"Perhaps..". He said thoughtfully. Byakuya closed his eyes, taking in her words. While it was true he had wanted to have that final choice he didn't expect her to know that.

Adeline took a deep breath and continued.

"Also I mean, the whole of the seireitei would have came running at the snap of your fingers, even woman you would be allowed to date and yet you chose me. Not just anyone but someone who had also lost a spouse. Someone who you may have thought wasn't looking for a serious commitment.."

"Are you saying I used you?" He asked her slowly, hurt etched in every syllable.

"No, not at all. Is that what you think? That you used me?"

Byakuya looked up at her, searching her face. She didn't look upset, on the contrary her beautiful eyes began to water. She didn't flinch, she didn't blink. She refused to break eye contact.

"Yes." He breathed out slowly.

Adeline fought to hold back her tears. She took another deep breath letting it out slowly.

"Those things you did, those are the normal actions of someone whose been hurt. To safeguard your feelings like that. Choosing someone you know you can't get close to almost guarantees that you wont get hurt again. You never lied to me, and you never promised me anything, how could you have used me? I know how important that decision was for you, believe me. I know what it's like to agonize over that decision."

Byakuya opened his eyes, nodding his head so slightly she might have imagined it. He looked into her eyes, once again finding himself surprised by her capacity to understand his feelings without having to say much.

"Thank you Ade."

Adeline smiled at him. She stood from her desk, stretching out her limbs.

"Ade?"

"Yes?" She asked, looking up at him with sleep heavy eyes.

"Who did you...Who was your decision?"

"You." She said with a small smiled. "I think it's time we called it a night. I have a big day tomorrow, interviewing people."

Byakuya got up and walked over to the door, Adeline close behind him. She shut out the light, closing the door behind her.

"Adeline.."

"Humm?"

"The office is perfect."

"Thanks." She smiled. She watched him walk in the opposite directions of the barracks, going towards his home. Adeline tore her gaze away from him, following suit and headed towards her room, ready to call it a night.

Adeline worked hard over the next month and a half compiling notes on her fellow squad members. Two weeks into it she started receiving the answers to the assessment she had copied and sent out to all squad Captains, requesting that order their members to fill out the form. Captain Kyoraku laughed at the idea of her returning to the human world for something so trivial but she flat out refused to rewrite the assessment over 5,000 times to ensure she had enough for each squad member. It became apparent however that Captain Kenpachi had flat out refused to order his men to complete the form, forcing Adeline to leave her office and venture over to the squad 11 barracks, where she had hounded the Captain for weeks.

"Forget it. We ain't got time to be taking no damn test."

"I'm only trying to do my job! If you would just cooperate with me I can leave you to train your men."

"Let's go men, time to run!"

Kenpachi ignored her as he sprinted off with his squad. It became apparent to her that if she was to get his cooperation she needed to gain his favor. Adeline set her pack down by the barracks door and took off the same dirt path as the squad.

"What I'm suppose to be impressed cause you can run?"

"No." She lied annoyed he figured her out. "The thing is Captain, I was ordered by Captain Commander Kyoraku himself to get these files completed. Can't do that without your squad. So how about a compromise? Instead of taking two months to complete it how about you give me a week with group therapy 50 mins each session? 365 squad members three sessions a day I'll be out of your hair for good."

Captain Kenpachi came to a stop. He stared at her. He had to admit he liked her determination.

"Tell you what woman, you beat me back to the barracks and you got yourself a deal."

Adeline laughed at his insane offer.

"You want to race me?" She asked affronted. "You know I ran track in high school?"

"Track? What the hell is that?"

"Never mind." She said smiling. "Let's do this then."

Captain Kenpachi and Adeline took their stances. His squad gathered around cheering him on while someone counted down. At the count of three they took off, Adeline running as fast as her legs would carry her. She felt her lungs filling with air, gasping for breath hoping they wouldn't explode. She felt the air whipping at her hair, a cold breeze stinging her face. She hadn't run in a long time and wish instantly that she had never stopped. Adeline had forgotten the exhilaration she got from running. Her body was growing tired, but she wouldn't stop. She kept pushing herself until she reached the barracks. She had beaten the squad 11 Captain in a race.

"Whooo!" She cried when the Captain came sulking over. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning Captain!" Adeline walked over picking up her pack, trying to hurry so he wouldn't see her collapse.

Adeline stopped over at the dining hall collapsing in a chair almost immediately glad she was able to keep up a strong face infornt of the squad 11 captain. Before she went back to her office, Adeline grabbed as much food as she could. Trying to eat slow so she didn't upset her stomach she stuffed the rest in her pack. When she had her fill she made her way over to her small office, the space starting to grow on her. On her way she knocked on Byakuya's door excited to share the good news with him.

"Enter." Came his curt voice.

"Good news Captain! I got Zaraki! Only had to run until my lungs exploded but I got him." She started before she came fully into the room. Adeline looked up startled to see the Captain wasn't alone.

"What are you doing here Kisuke?"

"Looking for you. I want you to meet me here tonight at 8." He said handing her a piece of paper. "It's time to meet your mom."


	10. Chapter 10

Adeline lost all feeling in her legs. Kisuke managed to grab her before she fell, walking her over to the couch and sitting her down.

"So soon?" She managed to get out.

"It's been well over four months since that man brought it up." Byakuya interrupted angrily.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private to talk about it?" Kisuke said, causing Byakuya to have a silent fit. Only his eyes gave away his frustration.

Adeline nodded at him. She got up off the couch, hugging Kisuke before he left, leaving Adeline alone with Byakuya.

"Wow..."

Adeline looked over at Byakuya, still eying his door. It's not that he doubted the mans affection for his child, but the way he went about doing things left something to be desired.

"Are you mad?" Adeline asked softly

"Not at you." He said turning away from her. He didn't trust his anger for the man to not show.

"Kisuke?"

"That is not important. What were you shouting about before?"

"Oh. I got Kenpachi. I'll have to spend a whole week out of my office but I'll be able to get the reports. Once I get them all done I can finally start getting face time with these people."

"Very well. You may go now."

"Thank you Captain." Adeline said bowing deeply. "Umm...would you...come with me tonight? To meet her?" She heard herself asking. She took a deep breath waiting for his answer.

Byakuya kept his back towards her. His mind reeling. He hadn't expected to feel happy that she needed him there, that in some small way she may have counted on him. Would it be appropriate for him to be seen with her outside the squad? Urahara would be there as well...

"Yes."

Adeline breathed out loudly, obviously relieved by his offer.

"Thanks. I'll let you know later the details."

Byakuya kept his back turned until he heard his door close. He sat at his desk staring at his paper work too wrapped up in her to give his work his full attention. No matter how hard he tried he simply could not get her out of his heart. He was doomed by fate then, to spend the rest of his long life missing the love of one woman while aching to hold the other.

'Privilege came with a heavy price indeed.' He thought before returning to his work in earnest.

Adeline made her way slowly to her office. She had a lot on her mind, most of it surrounding Byakuya. Why had he gotten so mad at Urahara? What on earth possessed her to ask him to come along? She thought she had learned by now not to burden him with her problems.

She pushed open her office door, bracing herself for her conversation with Urahara. She was startled to find the office empty. Walking over to her desk she noticed a note lying on top.

Adeline

Something came up. Will meet you tonight at 8 at that restaurant. Don't worry, everything is going to make sense soon I promise.

Kisuke Urahara

Adeline tried to push the meeting out of her mind. She pulled the squad 4 completed assessment trying to give it her full attention. Just as she suspected squad 4 had the most unhappy members, although it had nothing to do with the Soul Society or the leadership. She made notes in various files, marking the ones who needed immediate attention and adding them to a large pile tucked under her desk in a hidden drawer. She took out the makeshift computer lieutenant Abarai had secured for her and started typing the assessment answers into the corresponding files. She worked late into the afternoon, slipping her hands into he pack pulling out some of the food she stuffed in earlier.

As five rolled around Adeline figured she better head on down to Byakuya's office and let him know what time she was meeting Urahara. She had completely forgotten to give him the time and place and hoped she wasn't being too much a burden on him.

"Enter."

Adeline walked into the office, closing the door quickly behind her.

"What did Urahara have to say?"

"Oh nothing. He had to leave before I could talk to him."

Adeline noticed the way Byakuya reacted to what she had said. She chuckled at little before taking a chance.

"Why do you hate him?"

"I don't consider that man enough to hate him."

Adeline stared at him. Her hazel eyes fixed onto his grey one, and stand off of wills. She was going to beat him down, she always did.

"He hurts you."

Adeline smiled. His confession was a little sweeter than she had come to expect from him.

"He doesn't mean to. He just doesn't see it."

Adeline waited for him to speak but he didn't make another sound.

"I'm suppose to meet him at 8 at this restaurant." She said placing the paper on his desk. "I got a little caught up in my work and I forgot to inform you earlier so I will understand if you cant make it."

"I will not go back on my word." He answered curtly.

 _Damn I didn't mean to anger him._ Adeline walked over to his desk and came to stood behind him. She found it easier sometimes if she didn't have to stare into his eyes, losing herself in their beauty. She placed her small hand on his shoulder and squeezed tightly.

"Thank you, Byakuya. It means a lot to me to have your support. I know you always have my best interest at heart. You will stand up for me if I am unable to stand up for myself."

Adeline felt his shoulder rise slightly as he placed his cold hand on top of her's, squeezing back in response to her pressure. What he wouldn't give so she didn't have to go through this experience. He left his hand there for quite some time, enjoying the way it felt to touch her once again. He close his eyes, fighting the urged to pull her into his lap and sink a deep kiss on her sweet lips, remembering the warmth of her breath on his skin.

Adeline took slow deep breaths, desperately holding back her reactions. She wanted to reach out and touch him, and she stopped herself closing her hand just before she could touch him. She closed her eyes briefly wishing her feelings for him would go away.

Byakuya lifted his hand, allowing her to remove her's. She walked out the room briskly, not daring to look back. She shut the door quickly taking a deep breath before she made her way back to her room to get ready for tonight.

She meet him at seven forty five, just outside the restaurant where Urahara had designated they meet. She nodded to him before glancing around looking for Urahara.

"Do you see Kisuke anywhere?"

"No I have not seen him yet."

"Perhaps we better take a seat then, he could be running late."

Adeline walked into the restaurant finding a large table in the corner to sit at. She hoped would allow them some form of privacy. Byakuya sat at the table next to her, nodding his head in her direction. She knew he wouldn't be sitting with her, not wanting to raise speculation.

Adeline waited as eight came and passed, picking at the small plate of food she ordered. She wondered what could have been keep up Urahara. Surely if it was canceled he would have reached out to her by now. She didn't lift her head afraid to look at Byakuya, knowing full well she had just waisted a good portion of his night when Yoruichi walked into the room.

"What's wrong? I got a message from Urahara that you wanted to meet me here?"

Adeline stared up at her, her mind confused. She could see Byakuya stand up in the corner of her eye, his expression unlike any she had ever seen before.

"Uhh. Well I'm not sure what you mean but, Kisuke told me to come here tonight. Im suppose to be meeting my mother."

Yoruichi sat down at the table looking at her child. She was angry at her old friend. After having specifically told that man she would never be able to tell Adeline who she was she couldn't believe that he would arrange something like this. She watched with amazement, wondering when Adeline would start to figure out what was going on. Byakuya came over to her and bent down to whisper in her ear before briskly walking out the the restaurant.

 _What the hell had he been doing here anyway._ Yoruichi noticed comprehension dawning on Adeline face.

"This whole time it was you?" She asked quietly, trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

"I'm so sorry. I know you feel betrayed. You were never suppose to find out. Urahara did this without my consent."

Outside Byakuya spoke to the night.

"Do not be a coward, Urahara. Get in there a face what you have done."

Urahara came out of the shadows.

"She deserved the truth. I haven't really done anything wrong."

"Then why are you out here hiding in shame instead of in there facing the two women whose lives you just transformed."

Byakuya walked away not bothering to look back. He knew Adeline would need this time in private to spend with these two people who had done so much for her but had done so much to her at the same time. Adeline will come to him when she's ready to talk about it. He needed space of his own as he thought about what it means now that Adeline is actually a member of the Shihoin clan.

Adeline stared at Urahara as he came over to the table. Her and you Yoruichi shared the same 'I'm going to kill you look' he noticed.

"I'm not sorry." He said sitting down at the table. "She deserved to know the truth. If you knew what she was going through you would understand."

"Kisuke, the reason I never told her was because I didn't want to burden her with the responsibility of my family name. I never told you this but, shortly before we left my family enter in negotiations with the Hashiji clan. My leaving didn't negate that."

"Well that's new."

"What does it mean?" Adeline asked. She was tired of always being the only one in the room not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Our families are obligated to marry. Since I've been back they have made it clear they wont have me, however that wont extend to you. Your display at the graduation ceremony guarantees that. No one can know who you are."

Adeline slept awful that night. She felt as if every time she had started to get a handle on her life someone was around the corner waiting to confess something she wasn't prepared to handle. After her bath, she changed her cloths grabbing her pack and headed for the squad 11 barracks. She wanted nothing more than to shut herself in her room, but after working so hard to secure the cooperation of Captain Zaraki she hustled herself down to the barracks.

When she arrived, the squad was getting ready to run again. Adeline wondered who she would be meeting with first when she decided she would join in on the run. She felt the air whip her face as she left all her worries back at the barracks.

It turned out that Captain Kenpachi had arranged it so the squad members would be in the group session when that group was already scheduled to be off.

"That's not really fair, making them do it during their break." Adeline commented.

"Heh. I ain't the one making them, you are."

After the three session ended, Adeline decided it was time she faced Captain Kuchiki. She wasn't worried about him telling anyone what happened last night, but she wanted to let him know what the official situation was.

"Enter."

Adeline closed the door behind her before she walked over to the couch. Sitting down she let out a exhausted breath. Adeline looked into the eyes of the regal Captain and in that moment it hit her, what being Yoruichi child could have meant under different circumstances. She felt the sting of tears. Wiping them away she reminded herself of everything they had been through the past year. _He probably doesn't even think of you that way anymore._

"Congratulations." He said.

"Thanks I guess. I'm more than slightly annoyed at those two. Five years I spent with them they could have told me everything, but they didn't. I've no idea why."

"What excuses did they make?"

"Not really an excuse I guess but, Yoruichi said something about having to marry some old guy. She seemed to think if they found out who I was they would come after me as the next member to fulfill the promise that was made." Adeline looked into the face of her Captain. A man she had grown to love so fiercely. She wanted to know how he was feeling, and what he thought of her situation, it now being so much closer to his own once again. "I'm not suppose to tell anyone who I am."

Byakuya closed his eyes, nodding at her words when Renji came bursting into the office.

"Lieutenant..."

"Sorry Captain there's an emergency. A hollow outside the seireitei causing all kinds of havoc. So far it's killed every soul reaper whose attempted to take it down. They are requesting all Captain's at the scene."

"Very well." Captain Kuchiki said getting to his feet.

"Watch out for its wicked tail sir, its covered in spikes.."

"Wait!" Adeline called. "Did you say a tail covered with spikes?"

"Yes."

Adeline jumped off the couch electrified.

"Does it happen to have a huge scar across it's body?"

"Like it's been sliced in half."

"Son of a bitch." Adeline swore before she took down the hall.

"GET BACK HERE 3RD SEAT PARK!" Byakuya shouted, surprising Adeline so much she actually stopped. "You were not ordered to fight the hollow. You will stay here with Renji while the other Captain's and I deal with it."

"No disrespect sir, but there's no way in hell I can do that." Adeline tired to take off again, but she founded herself imprisoned. "What the hell is this?" She shouted as she felt the air escape her lungs.

"Was that necessary Captain? Such a strong one to use at a time like this.."

"Quiet Lieutenant."

"Please let me go, you don't understand I need to do this.." Adeline said now in tears

"Absolutely not." He retorted before walking down the hall, trying to block out the anguish sounds coming from her.

"Please Byakuya! That hollow killed my family!"

Byakuya did not stop walking but she could feel his hold over her body breaking. She used her strength to break what ever hold he had left and tore out the building using her shunpo before he could try and stop her again.

Adeline reached the perimeter of the walls in no time, not stopping for anyone. When she looked around her she could see a number of soul reapers hanging back. Looking up at the hollow she noticed it feasting on a small woman dressed in white, while the others looked on in horror. Just as Adeline was starting to wonder why no one was helping the woman a young soul reaper emerged from the tree line, his zanpakuto raised high in the air. She watched as the young man came within inches of the hollow. He became rigid, the color being drained from his skin.

"What the hell...". Adeline said as she watched his shihakusho turn white.

She looked up again, this time realizing the woman in his grip was a soul reaper. He had managed to suck out all her power, making here defenseless. All around the ground Adeline noticed drained soul reapers littered around the ground.

Just as Adeline was about to reach out to her, she saw the soul reaper turn. She could hear his voice behind her as realization hit her.

"Rukia!"

Adeline threw out her arms in time to stop him. Byakuya narrowed his cold eyes at her, sending a dark chill so scolding she shivered for a minute. Adeline ignored him concentrating the reishi around her trying desperately to shied her. She watched as the hollow became angry, tossing her to the side and reaching out for another soul reaper.

"Watch out!" She cried, erecting a barrier around the soul reapers. "That hollow cant be touched by you. He's found some way to suck up the spiritual pressure. Thats what he did to your sister."

Adeline stepped forward. She had never hated anything in her life more that she hated the disgusting creature in front of her. Adeline watched helplessly as he swatted the remaining soul reapers with his tail. She walked passed the soul reapers holding back praying that she would be able to handle what she was about to do. She needed to keep Rukia shielded, needed to shield herself, and needed to shield the surrounding area so the hollow couldn't hurt anyone else.

Reaching out Adeline grasped her necklace, undoing it and tossing it to the side. She pulled out her duel blade zanpakuto and cried Bankai before stepping outside the barrier. She smiled as she felt the rush of power flow through her body. She battered her small hand and sent the hollow flying.

"I see." She laughed. "You body is composed of reishi. I control reishi, therefore I control you."

Adeline continued to play with the hollow, the power making her drunk. She laughed hysterically tossing him around before she heard a tiny voice from within her reminding her she needed to get to Rukia before it was too late.

Adeline stopped assaulting the hollow long enough to shake her head. She was fighting the overwhelming sensation of power as she was making her way to Rukia. She was relieved to see her small frame still breathing. Adeline placed her hand over her limp body, willing the reishi to heal her. The physical wounds disappeared but her shihakusho remained white. Drawing on the power of her surrounding she decided to try putting her own spiritual pressure into Rukia, bringing her to her knees as the power overwhelmed her. She had never tried to do so much at once before and she didn't know how much longer her body could hold out.

"Adeline!" Byakuya shouted

Adeline turned around just in time to see the hollow attempt to charge at her. She lifted her mouth into a small smile, raising her other hand stopping it him dead in his tracks. Adeline squeezing and constricting his muscles until the hollow exploded, small bits raining everywhere.

Adeline turned her attention back to Rukia, happy to see the color starting to return to her uniform. She could feel her life vibrating though her body.

 _If only I can hold out just a little bit longer. Just a bit more and Rukia will be ok._ She could feel her eyes grow heavy as her vision started to sway. She thought she had seen Rukia moving before she collapsed on the ground. Her vision had gone completely black, a loud ringing in her ears.

She could barely make out the urgent voices around her, thought maybe she could feel strong hands lift her limp body off the ground before she felt nothing.

Adeline woke up several day's later, shooting straight out of the bed yelling.

"Rukia, Ive got to help Rukia."

A strong hand stopped her, pushing her back down on the pillow.

"Rukia is fine."

Adeline turned to see Urahara standing over her. He looked tired, his eyes blood shot.

"What happened?"

"You used your bankai. It was too much for you, so you passed out."

"Is everyone ok though? The hollow, is it dead."

"You could say that..."

Adeline looked around, noticing for the first time that she had other visitors in the room. In the corner stood Byakuya, looking as if he were straining to yell at her for her foolishness. Next to him was the lieutenant.

"Thank you, Adeline. For saving my wife." Renji said, bowing deeply.

"Please don't.." Adeline started before she caught sight of Byakuya. The slight movement of his head indicating she should allow lieutenant Abarai to have his say. "How is she feeling?" She asked instead.

"She feel's great actually. She says she cant remember the last time she had so much energy. I should go and tell her you've finally woken up. Excuse me."

Renji left the room while Captain Kotetsu walked in.

"3rd seat Park, Im so relieved to see you've finally woken up. I need all of you out of here while I complete her examination."

Adeline watched as her guest walked out of her room. She hadn't noticed Yoruichi in her cat form, lying in between her legs. She walked over to her, purring loudly while Adeline scratched at her head.

"I'm afraid that mean's your mother as well." Captain Kotetsu. Yoruichi jumped off the bed and out the window.

"How did you know she was my mother?" Adeline asked as she started the examination.

"Well, when Captain Kuchiki brought you here he placed strict orders that no one but him be allowed to see you. Yoruichi showed up to see how you were doing and was told she wouldn't be allowed in. Thats when she started yelling about you being her daughter and was let into the room with you."

"Wow. Why would he do that?" She wondered out loud. Causing Captain Kotetsu to stop her examination.

"He became extremely concerned when you were attempting to heal Rukia." She said when she had decided Adeline was being genuine. "We could all tell you weren't going to last very long when the barrier you built finally came down he ran over to the two of you."

Adeline was quiet while the captain finished her examination.

"You should be ok to go home tonight if you want. You can stay another day if you want to rest before going back to work though."

"Thank you Captain Kotetsu. I think Ive had enough rest to be honest."

"Very well. I'll get the paper work started."

She left the room, allowing her visitors to come back in.

"What do you mean your discharging her?" Byakuya commanded before Urahara had shut the door.

"What's gotten into Byakuya?" Yoruichi asked, stepping into the room in her human form, wrapping her shihakusho around her.

"Your daughter"

"KISUKE!" Adeline yelled, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Am I wrong?" He asked playfully.

"That's none of your business. Don't be such a pervert."

"What is he talking about?" Yoruichi asked. If she was honest with herself she felt guilty to not know more about her only child's life like Kisuke seemed to.

"Nothing."

"Adeline..."

"Ugh. It's nothing ok. Last year I may have had a crush.."

"Oh it was more than a crush."

"Stop it Kisuke!"

Adeline folded her arms across her chest, deciding to no longer engage in this conversation. Besides just because the proclaimed themselves to be her parents didn't mean they were entitled to know what she didn't want them to know.

As Byakuya walked into the room, Yoruichi looked between the two. A smile spreading across her face when she saw the way he looked at her.

"See what I mean?" Kisuke teased.

"Oh my God, would you quit it already?"

Yoruichi wanted to tease her old friend, but she decided it was best not too. She did after all come here with a pressing matter.

"Adeline. The thing is the Hashiji clan heard about what happened here the other day.

"You mean when you busted down the door screaming about wanting to see your child? It's no wonder they found out." Byakuya stated.

"Well maybe if somebody hadn't placed orders to keep people out I wouldn't have reacted that way..."

"Enough." Adeline breathed out. "Just say what you have to say. And no more arguing. I've had enough as it is please."

"Fine." Yoruichi stated.

Byakuya walked over to the corner of the room, staring down anyone who dared look in his direction.

"As I said. They have decided that Adeline would be the perfect bride for their family. I'm afraid they are going to have you arrested if you don't comply with the bargain. I tried everything I could to get you out of it but... the thing is short of a poaching.."

"A what?" Adeline asked.

"Well if another clan were to take you instead, once with a higher standing, well you wouldn't have to marry that old man."

"Oh is that all." Adeline asked sarcasm etched in every world. She titled her head back on the pillow closing her eyes in annoyance. When she opened them again she saw her three visitor's exchanging a series of looks.

"I understand. I will inform the clan immediately."

"What?" Adeline asked. She got out of bed, loosing her footing a little before she stood fully. "Did I miss something here?"

"He's taking about your marriage." Kisuke said.

"My what?"

"Your marriage. Byakuya has agreed to take you so the Hashiji clan will no longer have a claim over you."

Adeline felt her face flush. The thought of becoming Byakuya wife was overwhelming her. She sat back down on the bed, tying to catch her breath. Adeline looked up, searching for Byakuya. His face was as unreadable as ever, allowing Adeline to do what needed to be done.

"Don't do it, please Byakuya."

All eyes turned to her, confusion reflecting back at her from every direction.

"I appreciate it I really do. I don't mean to insult you or anything either. Believe me a huge part of me is yelling to shut up, because suddenly I'm about to get everything I want. It's just that I promised you I was going to be a better friend to you and this is how I prove that to you. I'm not going to be the one who takes away your last bit of freedom."

"Adeline. Think about this first please before you decided." Yoruichi begged.

"There's nothing to think about." Adeline turned her attention back to Byakuya, searching his features for his mood. "I know what a huge sacrifice you just made for me, but I'm not going to let you do it."

Byakuya nodded his head, swiftly leaving the room.

Adeline covered her eyes with her hands, wishing she was alone. She couldn't believe what she had just did. After all her yearning, all her pining she just turned down the only offer she would ever get from the man she loved so much.

"Why?" Kisuke asked, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Idiot! She did it because she loves him."

"She's got a funny way of showing it, embarrassing him in front of us like that."

Adeline continued to cry as Yoruichi came over placing her arms around her. She held her tightly allowing her to melt into her comfort as the sadness over took her. Captain Kotetsu walked in, concerned for her patient.

"What's happened? Is everything ok?"

"She's fine." Yoruichi answered. "She just had to do something she didn't really want to do."

"Why don't you reconsider staying the night?" Captain Kotetsu asked her gently.

Adeline nodded her head in agreement. She rolled her body into a tight ball closing her eyes and falling asleep.

When Adeline woke the next day, she was surprised to see Rukia sitting next to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she sat up.

"Thanks to you I feel great."

Adeline smiled, great full that something good had come out of this mess she made of her life.

"Thank you Adeline, for what you did. You didn't have to risk your life to save me, especially after the way I treated you before."

"It was nothing really, besides I couldn't let that beautiful girl grow up without a mother and I damn sure wasn't going to let Byakuya die trying to keep his promise to Hisana."

Rukia smiled at Adeline. By the way her brother had reacted when he came home yesterday she knew something big had happened but she decided not to ask what it was. Adeline looked sadder than she had ever seen. Taking a guess it had something to do with Byakuya Rukia gave her some encouragement.

"He will forgive you eventually. It might be years depending on whatever it was you did but he will forgive you." Rukia smiled at her before standing up ready to let Adeline have some privacy.

"Thank you Rukia."

Adeline stayed at the relief center for a few more hours before she decided to make her way home. What she really needed was a nice hot soak in her private bath before returning to work later that afternoon.

Captain Kotetsu walked in handing her a heavy packaged before she left. Adeline walked outside, sitting under the sun relaxing in it's warmth. She opened her package and her necklace slid out with a small note that read:

 _Adeline,_

 _Take the week off._

 _Captain Byakuya Kuchiki_

 _Captain of the 6th division_

"Well that answers that question." She said out loud to no one. She picked the necklace up, placing it around her enjoying the relaxation that spread through her quickly.

Adeline jumped when she heard a soft chuckle behind her. She turned wondering who it was. It was an old man, she thought he had looked familiar but she couldn't seem to place it.

"Adeline Shihoin?"

"You are mistaken, that is not my name." She said looking into his cold eyes.

"You are the daughter of Yoruichi Shihoin are you not? I am Takekaiko Hashiji, your future husband."

Adeline recoiled as the old man greedily looked her body up and down.

 _The hell you are._ "I know you don't I?" She asked stepping back as the old man moved forward.

"No, I think you are quite mistaken young lady." He stopped within inches from her, inhaling her sweet sent. "Like a freshly picked piece of fruit. Delicious I bet.." He reached his hand out, attempting to stroke her face.

Adeline slapped his hand away from her, backing away in the process. Adeline stared at him, willing the answer to come to her. She was sure he had seen this man before. She flashed on a memory of Byakuya standing outside nodding his head in conversation. A small smile spread across her lips.

"I remember you now. Your that old man whose life I saved."

"Debatable."

"Debatable my ass. If I hadn't healed you, you'd be dust in the wind. Here's the deal. I saved your life. You owe me." She said standing up. She looked into the old mans eyes, not budging. "I'm not going to marry you. Your going to release the Shihoin clan from any arrangements. A life for a life."

Adeline could tell the old man didn't want to give into her that easily but, the noble's were bound by honor. Adeline was prepare to bring it to question before he sneered at her.

"You will regret backing out of this deal...sooner or later I promise you that."

"Not likely." Adeline watched the old man skulk away as she smiled her first genuine smiled since she had woken up. She got up and walked over to her room, ready for that bath.

Adeline spent the next week in her room, about driving herself crazy trying to ensure Byakuya got the space that he needed. She couldn't stand to be cooped up any longer. Looking out the window she saw the sun setting. Deciding it was a nice night to go for a walk she got dressed and walked outside.

Adeline walked through the quiet streets of the seireitei breathing in the fresh air. She needed to get back to work, having completely missed the week set up for squad 11, and after working so hard to get in there...

"Adeline.." came a soft voice

Adeline turned around, not expecting to hear him. She looked around her surroundings, trying to determine if she had accidentally wandered over to his house again.

"How are you feeling."

"I'm fine Captain. Thank you."

"And will you be returning to your work this week?"

"If I'm allowed to then yes."

"I would 'appreciate' it if you did." He said, emphasizing the word appreciate causing Adeline to glare at the beautiful man she had come to love.

"Please don't be mad at me. I only did what I thought was right."

Byakuya didn't say anything. Adeline took a deep breath, plunging forward.

"You don't even want to marry me. You don't even want to get married at all. What kind of friend would I be if I let you do something you didn't even want to do?"

"And the alternative? Am I to just sit back helplessly and watch you marry another? Let someone else make love to you? Watch you bear his children?"

"It's no more than what I was expected to watch."

Byakuya opened his mouth, but closed it again closing his eyes. He nodded his head slightly.

"Look it doesn't matter anyways. I'm not going to have to marry him."

Byakuya opens his grey eyes, his brow furrowed in slight confusion.

"My would be husband ended up being that old man I saved at the ceremony. I told him he owed me my life and that I wasn't going to marry him, and neither would anyone else in my family for that matter. A life for a life. So you see I saved myself. It felt pretty damn good too. Now you don't have to get married until your ready and neither do I."

Byakuya felt his mouth lift into a soft smile.

"Saved yourself. I see."

He reached his hand out, taking a lock of her hair in between his strong fingers rubbing it slightly. He looked up into her soft eyes and saw all the love she had for him reflected within them. Byakuya reached over to grab her arm, tugging her gently bringing her closed to him. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her while he allowed her scent to overcome him.

"What are you doing?" She whispered lightly, resting her hands on his lean chest. Adeline looked up into his face and gasped when she noticed it was inches from hers.

"Saving myself." He whispered before placing a soft kiss on the top of her mouth.

Adeline whimpered against his kiss, her hands clutching tightly on his Shihakusho.

"Are you sure about this? About me?" She asked pulling away from him.

"Yes.." He breathed before placing his lips over hers once more.

Adeline could feel her cheeks flush. Kissing out in the open where anyone could see somehow enhanced the tenderness of the moment. She opened her mouth, allowing his skilled tongue to tease her slightly before he pulled back, placing a small kiss on her forehead. Byakuya reached down, lacing her fingers with his pulling her forward. Adeline rested her head on his shoulder gladly walking into the night with him. In her heart she knew she would never let him go again, but she was prepared to be patient with him, giving him all the time he needed.

Thank you so much for reading my story! My first ever fanfiction so please be gentle with me 3


End file.
